The Sisterhood
by Hipolita Ravenchild
Summary: Harry finally gets to go to the Burrow in the summer after GoF, but all is not well. Ginny is sick, very sick. What's wrong with her? And who is the misterious person Prof. Dumbledore brings to help? HP/SM
1. THe letter

The Sisterhood  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Greetings Harry Potter/Sailor Moon fans! I am Hipolita Ravenchild, and this is my very first story (posted, that is). Let's see, this is a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover. My story doesn't follow the story line of the Sailor Moon series and could possibly be labeled as an AU fic. As far a Harry Potter goes, I guess it comes after GoF. Like I said, this is my first story, so go easy on me. On with the show!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sighed and rolled over in his bed. By the glowing red numbers on the clock by his bed, it was already half past three. Sleep was once again lost to him. Harry laughed mirthlessly to himself. Of course he couldn't sleep…who would want to sleep if they had to relive the worst night of their life over and over in their dreams? He wondered if he would ever sleep properly again. Three more hours of peace, and then Aunt Petunia would pound on the door at six so he could begin he daily regimen of torture.  
  
True to form, his Aunt rapped on the door at 6:00 precisely. "Up!" her shrill voice commanded, "I won't have you laying about all day." 'Of course, though Dudley lays in till one in the afternoon.' Harry had already dressed and eaten some of the food his friends had been kind enough to send him in the beginning of the summer. He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of a very flustered Aunt. "That owl of yours is in the kitchen. Keep her in your room, or I'll have her put to sleep." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. The Dursleys threatened to do something to Hedwig at least once a week. They would never do it, of course, for fear that Harry would find a way to contact his godfather, but he supposed it made them happy to try and intimidate him. "You will weed my garden, paint the fence in the back, and then clean all the windows or you will have no food for the week." The boy nodded while vaguely wondering why he did the chores, it's not like he would starve if the Dursley's didn't feed him. He supposed it was because he just didn't have the emotional strength to fight. Since the Third Task he hadn't had much strength to do anything.  
  
While Harry cleaned the first window on the second floor, occasionally wiping sweat from his brow, an owl flew up behind him. He didn't recognize it immediately, but supposed it must have come from the school…it looked important anyway. He climbed down the ladder to where the owl had landed on the fence. He relieved the owl of it's message, and, after ruffling it's feathers for a moment, it flew away. Harry opened the letter, noticing it bared no Hogwarts seal, and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
How is your holiday coming along? I am rather enjoying myself. I have given consent for you to stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer, after much pleading from the whole family. They have trusted me to contact you, so you may not receive an owl from them. I understand that they will arrive at your residence on Saturday, June 29. I must remind you, however, that you must not wonder off by yourself, for obvious reasons. I trust you to be responsible, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your holiday!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. I thought it unnecessary to use the traditional crest on the letter. I do hope you don't mind.  
  
Harry nearly jumped for joy. It was Friday, the 28th, and that meant the Weasleys would come for him tomorrow! Gracious, he had to go pack! He ran inside at breakneck speed, nearly running over his aunt, who was standing in the doorway. "How dare you! Receiving one a letter from one of those…those…people in the middle of daylight. You didn't even finish your chores! No food for two weeks!" She managed to shriek while nearly hyperventilating. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Harry stated simply. "You will not be going anywhere!" Vernon shouted down the stairs. He had, apparently, heard the entire conversation. "I am leaving this house, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me." Harry pivoted on his heel, right back out the door. Using the ladder, he climbed to his window into his room.  
  
After packing all of his things, and looking carefully around to make sure he hadn't missed anything, Harry collapsed on his bed. It occurred to him suddenly that he was exhausted. In all of the excitement of being permitted to leave Pivet Drive, he had forgotten that he had not had any sleep and had been working all day. As he drifted off to sleep, his sleepy mind wondered to the person he was most looking forward to seeing, Virginia Ophelia Wesley. He has realized some time ago that he was in love with the girl, but did not nurture the feeling because of the fear of her brothers. Then with all of the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament…. He never finished that thought. He slept a good, deep sleep that night, dreaming only of the copper-haired angel that awaited him on the marrow.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I will add a disclaimer now.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor Sailor Moon belong to me. They belong to their talented and blessed creators and their affiliates. I am simply borrowing the characters to write a story that my muses have been badgering me over. Any resemblance in this story to any person living, dead, or otherwise is completely coincidental. 


	2. Strange sickness

The Sisterhood Ch. 2  
  
Harry awoke late the next afternoon. His clock read 1:35 when he finally regained consciousness, and his first thought was of the Weasleys. Had he missed them? Surely not, they wouldn't leave him. Would they? His panicked thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and a shrill scream followed by guffaws of youthful laughter.  
  
"Harry, where are you, mate?" said a voice that was unmistakably Ron Wesley's. Harry, having fallen asleep in his clothes, jumped out of bed and rushed out of his room and down the stairs. The Dursley's, whom of course were stupid enough to board up the fireplace again, we crowded against the wall, cowering. Fred and George were standing just outside the fireplace, grinning identical malicious grins. Ron stepped over to Harry and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Having a lie in were you?" Harry grinned and nodded the affirmative.  
  
"What was all the laughing about?"  
  
"Oh, the twins just thought your aunt screaming was hilarious. Is it just me, or is this scene familiar?" Ron was right. This situation reminded Harry strongly of when the Weasleys had come to fetch him the previous year. "Yeah, it is. We had better get out of here before anything bad happens. I want to leave as quickly as possible."  
  
"Right, then. We had better send the twins up to get your trunk, to keep them out of trouble and all."  
  
"Hey Fred, George…"  
  
"Got it, Harry. Be right back."  
  
The twins disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Dad didn't come with us because Mum needed him."  
  
"Really? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, Gin is really sick. I mean bad sick, though. Just about a week ago, during a storm, she was sitting over by a window (she loves to watch it storm) and she just starting glowing. We didn't know what the heck was going on and she didn't seem to notice, she just kept staring out the window. So Mum goes toward her, like she's gonna touch her, and lightning strikes her!"  
  
"Your Mum?!"  
  
"No, Ginny!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! And then she passed out. Gin hasn't woken up since. She's up in her room, tossing and turning. She has a fever, and these jolts of electricity keep shooting up her body. Percy tried to touch her the other day and got the crap burned out of him."  
  
"How do you know she has a fever if you can't touch her?"  
  
"She's sweating. Mum has to levitate her ever so often and change the sheets on her bed because they get soaked. That's not the weirdest thing, though."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No. Gin's got this symbol on her head, a really strange one. It looks like a green number four. It keeps glowing."  
  
By this time all Harry could do was nod his head. He was so shocked and worried. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell Ginny about his feelings yet, and he didn't want to lose her.  
  
"The twins are in rare form these days. They're so worried about Ginny that they have been pulling more pranks than ever to get their minds off things."  
  
The twins had returned from Harry's room with his trunk and Hedwig. They were standing off to the side, listening to Harry and Ron's conversation. They looked so solemn and sad that it scared Harry. The Dursleys were no longer in the room. He didn't know where they had gone, and he didn't really care. He just wanted to get to Ginny.  
  
"Ready to go, Harry?" Fred said, attempting to be cheerful.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here."  
  
And so, with a pinch of floo powder and a shout of The Burrow each, the left Pivet Drive. 


	3. Help Arrives

1 The Sisterhood  
  
Author's Note: The reviews I got were so encouraging! Thanks to you who reviewed, and thanks to the person who put this story on their favorites list. I'll try to update as quickly as possible. All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
When the spinning blur of travel by floo stopped, Harry found himself facedown on the Weasley's hearth. Picking himself up and dusting off, he looked around at the old familiar living room with its slightly battered furniture. It felt good to be back, but the thought of Ginny kept Harry anxious.  
  
"Arthur! Arthur! Where is that man?" Harry caught sight of a very disheveled looking Mrs. Weasley hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry!" she exclaimed upon seeing him. "It's so good to see you again." After quickly embracing him, she turned to Ron. "I was looking for your father, but you'll do. I can't seem to lift the window in Ginny's room. She's sweating really badly now, I have to change her sheets every half hour. I think some fresh air might help." Harry seriously doubted this, but Mrs. Weasley looked like she could use some air, so he didn't say anything.  
  
"Fred, George, go help Percy. He's starting to complain about having to wash the sheets with his burned hands."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Harry. He was desperate to see Ginny, and maybe by offering to help he could gain admission to her room. Plus, Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"No, dear. Not unless you want to go up with Ron."  
  
"Yeah, he'll come with me and we'll look after Gin for a while, Mum. You need to rest."  
  
"But you boys can't levitate her, and…"  
  
"Then we'll get Percy to do it. Go, Mum, now."  
  
Harry had never seen Mrs. Weasley obey one of her sons (it was usually the other way around), but he supposed she was too tired to argue. She simply nodded and went into the kitchen.  
  
"It's been awful, Harry. Mum's been up all hours of the night for the past week and we absolutely have to make her go to bed sometimes." Ron said as they climbed the stairs. Harry privately thought that he would have a hard time leaving Ginny's side while he was here, too. He didn't want to run into trouble with the male Weasleys, but he didn't know if he would be able to tear himself from her while she was ill.  
  
"I think Bill and Charlie are coming in, too. We need more help or Mum's gonna collapse."  
  
They reached Ginny's room and pushed the door open. Nothing could have prepared Harry for the sight that greeted him there. There was Ginny, tossing fitfully in her bed, pale as death. As he drew closer he took in her knotted hair and wrinkled clothes. He supposed that she hadn't been changed since the night she fell ill. The symbol Ron had described was glowing on Ginny's perspiring forehead. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, but the field of electricity around her prevented it. Ron's voice ended Harry's quiet observation.  
  
"I could use some help with this window, mate."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Harry helped Ron lift the unusually heavy window, then followed him back to Ginny's bedside. Ron sank down in the chair that Mrs. Weasley had undoubtedly occupied just a few moments before. Putting his face in his hands, he shook his head.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and Ron took this as a sign to continue.  
  
"I mean, I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to help and protect her. I had always thought that was just protecting her from boys. Then there was the incident in her first year, and now this."  
  
"Neither was your fault, though. The Chamber of Secrets thing was all Tom Riddle, and this, well, I don't know what this is, but it isn't your fault either."  
  
"I just wish I could do something about it."  
  
Harry knew exactly how Ron felt. He would rather face Voldemort at full power than have to sit here and watch Ginny suffer. As much as it hurt, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her and he knew he would have to summon all of his strength to leave her side while she was in this state. He silently noted that even in her messed state she was beautiful. He stood there for what must have been ten minutes simply taking in her every feature. Loud footsteps up the stairs shook him from his thoughts. It was a matter of seconds before Fred burst through the door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is here and he brought some lady with him!"  
  
Ron's head shot up, and after a quick look at Harry, he shot out the door. Harry followed at a slower pace and with a worried glance at Ginny left the room. 


	4. Strange happenings

1 The Sisterhood  
  
Author's Note: This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoy it. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter reached the end of the stairs to find Albus Dumbledore and a person (a woman, if Fred was correct) he had never seen before standing in the front doorway of the Weasley's home. The entire family, including Bill and Charlie (who must have appearated), were seated on various articles of furniture around the room. Upon seeing Harry and Ron, Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "Hello Harry, Ron! I hope you are well." The woman lowered the hood of her long black cloak to smile benignly at the boys. She looked to have green hair (Harry cleaned his glasses at this point, convinced his eyes were playing tricks on him.) with half of it pulled up in a bun and the other half cascading down her back now that it was released from her hood. Her eyes were the color of garnet, and held wisdom that looked almost strange against her young face. Perhaps the strangest thing about her appearance was the symbol on her forehead just barely visible from beneath her bangs. It looked like the letter P turned on its side, sort of. Harry didn't really know how else to explain it. She held a staff at her side that looked like a large key with a huge garnet stone in the top. Altogether, she looked as strange as Dumbledore himself, if not more so.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business, shall we. When I heard of Miss Weasley's illness, I contacted Setsuna (sp?) here," he said, gesturing to the woman, "and she believes she can help." All of the Weasleys looked at Setsuna for a long moment, then Mrs. Weasley spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure, Albus? I'll do anything to help Ginny, and if you say she can help, then we are willing to try."  
  
"I can help." The woman finally spoke. "If you will be kind enough to show me where the young woman is, I can assure you that I will make her illness end."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and led Setsuna up the stairs, followed by Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasley family. They all managed to squeeze themselves into Ginny's room, giving the mysterious woman room to work. With a twirl of her hand, she produced a green stick, capped in gold, with the same green symbol on it as the one that glowed on Ginny's forehead. The woman gently touched Ginny's forehead with the top of the stick, and then she placed the stick in Ginny's open hand. When Setsuna backed away Ginny's body flew up into the air and floated there for a moment before bolts of lightning flew out of the top of the green stick and began to spin around her. Harry, awed by the spectacle, was even more shocked when the lightning subsided and Ginny plopped unceremoniously back onto her bed. However, she was no longer in her bedraggled state. She had been attired in a long, emerald green dress that cut low and fitted her form. Her hair looked like it had been just washed and combed. A green chocker adorned her neck, and the symbol, while still there, was no longer glowing. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. The woman clad in black said, "Good morning, Ginny. You're family has been very worried about you. And I have been looking for you for a very long time."  
  
Ginny looked at the woman strangely and asked, "What's going on here?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore answered for her.  
  
"You have been very ill. The reason you were ill is why Setsuna was looking for you."  
  
Ron chose this moment to play the big brother and stepped forward. "Explain." He demanded.  
  
"It would be dangerous to tell you all of it, but I can tell you that Ginny is going to be facing new challenges because of her 'illness' and I am here to help her along with them. I would like it if she could come and stay with me and my 'sisters' for the rest of the summer so that we can be of assistance to her."  
  
Mrs. Weasley spoke. "I don't know who it is you think you are, but you are mad to think that I am going to let my little girl go with you without knowing who you are. I don't know what's going on and she is not going anywhere until I find out."  
  
The rest of the Weasley family (including Harry) murmured their agreement. Albus Dumbledore looked very grave and stepped where everyone could see and hear him.  
  
"I apologize for the fact that the matter cannot be explained at this point in time, however, I must insist that Miss Weasley go with Setsuna. It is the best thing for her. Only Setsuna and her 'sisters' can help Ginny through what she has to go through."  
  
"Then she will have to go." Mr. Weasley said decisively.  
  
"But Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried.  
  
"Molly, Albus thinks it best, and I will not disagree with him. We trust him with our lives, and I think that he is more than competent to trust him with our daughter's as well."  
  
That was two firsts in one day. Harry had never seen the time when Mr. Weasley took precedence over his wife. Well, except for the Sirius Black incident, that is.  
  
"Thank you, Albus. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Ginny, if you are ready to go…"  
  
"I have to change out of this dress, and pack." Ginny answered.  
  
"That is not necessary. That dress will be fine for now, in fact, I am wearing one similar to it. There will be a wardrobe waiting for you when we arrive at our destination."  
  
Ginny nodded and followed the woman out the door.  
  
The entire family assembled on the front lawn, ready to send Ginny and her companion off. She hugged each member of the family in turn, but stopped when she reached Harry. After looking at her for a moment, Harry became bold and hugged her.  
  
"Take care." He whispered in her ear as he let her go. Blushing, she nodded her head. There was a black horseless carriage waiting for Ginny and Setsuna. After being provided with an emerald colored cloak, she turned around and waved to her family before putting up her hood and entering the carriage. Setsuna bowed to the crowd before getting into the carriage herself. Harry stood watching the carriage down the path even after Dumbledore had dissappearated and most of the family had went inside. Ron, standing behind him, asked, "What do you think is going to happen to her?"  
  
Harry, shaking his head, replied, "I don't know, Ron."  
  
He didn't know just how he would survive the summer without the angel known as Virginia Ophelia Weasley. 


	5. Welcome Home Ginny!!

Author's Notes: It's me again! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but AOL has gone wacky and so I've been limited to my time on the internet. I'm going to go ahead and address all the reviews I've gotten so far.  
  
Akiko- Thanks!  
  
Bluejello- I'm glad you like it. Yes, Ginny is the next Jupiter, sort of.  
  
SailorChibi- Cool! Thanks so much.  
  
1 SmartAlec- Thanks for your suggestion. Although I kinda want to keep this a Ginny-centered fic, I will definitely consider it. Either way I go though, our favorite geniuses will make their appearances.  
  
Fate's Child- In my story, Mako-chan never existed. Don't get me wrong, Makoto is one of my favorite scouts, but I have another person in mind for the role of the late Sailor Jupiter. Thanks for your review.  
  
Forgotten Illusion- I'm sorry for the short chapters. My writing kind of comes in spurts. Bear with me though, and there should be some longer chapters soon.  
  
Goddess-of-light- Yeah, it is kinda weird, but my muses won't leave me alone until I do it.  
  
Jessica Black- Of course! It wouldn't be Harry Potter unless something unusual happened to him.  
  
Well, the notes took up about as much as the first chapter. Oh well, on with the long-awaited (giggle) next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sisterhood Ch. 5  
  
  
  
Summer came and went quickly, as summers often do. Harry and the rest of the Weasley brothers wiled away the hours playing Quidditch and Exploding Snap. Ron was happy to give Harry a daily beating in Wizard's chess. Hermione showed up about mid July and had been staying with the Weasleys ever since. Despite all the activities designed to keep Ginny off of everyone's mind, she was almost constant in Harry's thoughts. He could not sit down to a meal without wondering if she was doing the same. He could not lie down at night without hoping she was safe and happy. He would have been much happier if she was asleep in the room right next to him, under the faded quilt on her bed. No one had gone into Ginny's room after she left. Harry knew he shouldn't worry, Dumbledore had said it was best, and he trusted the Headmaster. In Harry's mind, though, it wasn't a matter of trust; it was a matter of protecting the girl he loved. How was he supposed to protect her if he had no clue of where she was? And so with visions of all of the horrible things that could happen to Ginny, he would drift of into an uneasy sleep riddled with nightmares of Death Eater attacks, green lights, and Ginny's screams.  
  
Harry knew that Ron had not forgotten about his sister, either. One morning at breakfast, about a week after Hermione's arrival, the stress got to him. He slammed down his spoon, making porridge go everywhere, and stood up so fast his chair tipped over.  
  
"How can we just sit here like nothing's happened?" he yelled.  
  
"Ron, son, your not doing any good…" Mr. Weasley had began.  
  
"Gin's not off on some holiday, dad. We let some woman take her off to God knows where and we don't know what's happening (or has happened) to her! She's not returning our letters!"  
  
This was true. Several attempts had been made to send Ginny a letter with Pig, and each time he had come back with no letter at all, original or otherwise.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it, Ron." Fred answered.  
  
"We can only trust that Dumbledore has done the right thing." George finished.  
  
Yes, the twins had definitely been acting strange since Ginny left. They were calm and quiet. It was frightening.  
  
Ron looked wildly about the room before storming out of the kitchen and up to his room. Hermione looked very nervous. She followed him about thirty seconds later. Harry found it very hard to finish his breakfast; he could barely swallow it.  
  
  
  
By the time August 31 had rolled around, Harry was frantic. He had been pacing all morning, went out for a run in the afternoon, and was generally fidgety that evening at dinner.  
  
"Harry, mate, what's wrong? You look like you've had a Twitching Charm cast on you."  
  
"He's been like this all day." Hermione added, peering at Harry.  
  
"Just excited about school, I guess."  
  
"You've never been like this before." Ron said, perceptively.  
  
"I believe it's safe to assume that he is anxious about Miss Weasley, as the rest of you are."  
  
Everyone looked around to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the kitchen doorway. Mrs. Weasley gave a little surprised squeak.  
  
"I am sorry, Molly. I did not mean to frighten you."  
  
"To what do we owe this visit, Albus? Is there trouble?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Oh no, Arthur. I am here to welcome Miss Weasley back."  
  
"Ginny's back?!" Fred and George asked, excited.  
  
"Why, yes. I do believe she will be arriving any moment now."  
  
At this statement there arose such a noise from the Weasley's kitchen that Professor Dumbledore had to shout to make himself heard.  
  
"If you will follow me we can greet her together." He said, half yelling, half laughing.  
  
They all followed the Headmaster out the back door and to the yard. They walked for quite sometime into the fields surrounding the Weasley's home. They reached a relatively flat place where Dumbledore halted. Looking out to the horizon Harry could see a small rise in the land that one could not see over. The sky was dark and there was a strong, warm wind whipping his clothes about, warning of the coming storm. After they had stood there for a good five minutes, Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Here she comes."  
  
And, as surely as he had said it, a figure cloaked in green with the unmistakable Weasley red hair came riding over the hill. The horse was moving at a gallop and Ginny's green cloak was billowing out behind her. Harry personally thought that she had never looked more beautiful, and he couldn't really see her yet. Eight other mysterious riders followed more slowly behind her. They had their hoods up, so their faces were not visible, but their cloaks were so magnificent it hardly mattered. On the farthest left the rider was cloaked in white trimmed in gold. The next to the right was in blue that looked as if it had been spun from ice. A figure in crimson was next in the line, and when the cloak moved, it flashed the colors of a raging fire. To the right of that rider was a figure clad in yellow that rivaled the summer sun. It was fitting that the next wore a cloak so blue that it must have been stolen from the bluest skies. It was strange, Harry noted, but the wind seemed to move more violently around this figure than the others, including Ginny. It played with the cloak of the next rider, in a cloak of aquamarine that reminded one of the ocean. Harry had never been to the shore, but the sea was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw that figure. She was riding so closely with the one in deep blue that, if not for the clashing color of the cloaks, he would have thought that it was one person riding two horses. The next rider was the familiar form of the woman in black, Setsuna. He would never forget her as long as he lived. The last rider was smaller than all the rest and rode a black horse that contrasted harshly with the white and chestnut colors of the others. She wore a cloak of violet, so dark that Setsuna's black looked almost light against it. The wind, though blowing fiercely now, did not stir her cloak. It was unnerving.  
  
Ginny rode quickly to the assembled party and vaulted off her horse to the arms of her mother. Her 'sisters' had ridden up behind her, and she supposed they had taken off their hoods because her brothers did not make a move to greet her. One glance confirmed her suspicion. Serenity (Serena to her sisters) was almost veela-like, with silver hair and skin that seemed to radiate moonbeams. Rei was a firey vixen with her raven hair and purple eyes. Ami had a quiet sort of beauty, with her odd blue hair and kind, almost sad blue eyes. Minako had sunny blond hair and big blue eyes. It was easy to see why she had been chosen to receive the powers of Venus. Haruka was pretty (Ginny didn't think Haruka liked that word.) in her own way. She was slender and had short whitish-blonde hair. Michiru had an elegant beauty, with her pale skin and aquamarine hair. Her features were small and dainty. Ginny doubted her brothers would be staring so intently had they known Haruka and Michiru's relationship. Haruka was protective of all of her 'sisters' but more so of her lover. (AN: I recognize their relationship and will stay true to that. If you have a problem, ignore it. Their relationship is not a main fixture in the story.) Setsuna had an older, wiser sort of look. Even little Hotaru possessed a beauty, dark and deadly as it was. Ginny had grown fond of the girl in their time spent together, but she realized that Hotaru's power was awesome and she controlled it with deadly accuracy. Altogether it was expected for her brothers to stare. Looking up again (with the intention of seeing who had caught Harry's fancy) she found Harry Potter's gaze not on her sisters, but on her. She felt her face heat under the emerald gaze. She had always had something of a crush on Harry, and they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. She knew she loved him by now, and it was a little hard for her to bear. She reached up to straighten her ribbon that had been knocked awry by the riding she had just done.  
  
Her mother spoke.  
  
"Well, there's going to be an awful storm. Would you like to go back to the house with us until it passes?"  
  
"No, ma'am." The one in white replied. "We will have returned home before the storm becomes violent."  
  
"We will just say our goodbyes quickly. I'm sure you have much to talk about with your daughter." Said the one in ice blue.  
  
They all climbed gracefully off their horses. Ginny, turning, went to the one in white first. With a flourish of the hand, she presented Ginny with what looked like a staff of silver.  
  
"May you always find comfort in the moonlight." After saying this she gave a quick hug to Ginny and disappeared with her horse in a shower of sparks. Next, Ginny went to the one clad in ice blue. She, with the same flourish of hand, gave Ginny a book bound in green with the symbol of Jupiter printed in silver on it.  
  
"May you find the answers to all your questions." After a hug to Ginny, she too disappeared in blue shimmer.  
  
The next was the raven-haired girl. She waved her hand making a bow of oak and a appear. She presented this to Ginny with a statement of:  
  
"May you always have the strength to walk through the fire." She hugged Ginny and disappeared in a burst of flames.  
  
Next was the smiling girl clad in sunshine. She presented Ginny with a hand mirror and brush plated in silver. She hugged her and said,  
  
"May you always reflect the beauty of your soul." She left in a shower of stars.  
  
The boyish looking woman was next. Her hard demeanor softened enough to give the younger girl a smile. She present Ginny with what looked like an emerald green dress (yes, a dress from Haruka).  
  
"May you always find guidance in the wind." She said, and gave the girl the quickest hug possible before disappearing with a gust of wind.  
  
Ginny chuckled and shook her head before moving to the woman in aquamarine. She gave the youngest Weasley a leather violin case (which no doubt contained a violin).  
  
"May the tide of the sea always go in your favor." She stated, and after a hug, disappeared to the sound of crashing waves.  
  
Ginny moved on to Setsuna. She formed a silver light in her hand and placed it on the top of the staff that the girl in white had given Ginny. It flashed brilliantly before turning into a ball of lightning and hovering just above the staff.  
  
"May the wisdom of the years always be yours." She too hugged Ginny, lingering just a moment longer than the rest had. She, instead of disappearing, tapped the staff she held at her side. Huge gates formed behind her, engraved with pictures of the changing moon. With another tap the gateway opened and she walked into the mist just behind them.  
  
Finally, Ginny came to the youngest girl. Her hair was deep black and short. Her skin was pale as death. Her eyes were so black they looked purple. Harry noticed that she held at her side a staff with a deadly- looking blade at the top. When she spoke, the area around them became silent and all they could hear was her voice. Her small voice sounded eerie in that many voices were coming out of her one mouth.  
  
"May you never fear the silence." Was her simple statement. Then, with a gift of an emerald necklace to Ginny, she disappeared. The sound of the wind and distant thunder came back. Ginny smiled and shook her head. Even though Hotaru complained of everyone fearing her, she still liked to put on a show every now and then. She supposed it was the Sovereign of Silence showing out in her. Ginny turned to a very shocked family. Even Harry, who had lived through seeing Voldemort, had a look of fear and astonishment on his face. The only one who did not seem phased by the whole ordeal was Dumbledore. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands.  
  
"Well, leave us all get back to the Burrow before we get soaked."  
  
And so, with a silent Weasley family (plus Harry) in tow, Virginia Ophelia Weasley the new Lady Jupiter of the Sisterhood of the Cosmos and Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard there had yet to be on the earth lead the way back to the warm house. 


	6. Lost in a Storm

The Sisterhood Ch. 6  
  
Author's Notes: It's me again, dear readers. Chapter six already! I know that I am slow with updates and I beg your forgiveness. With the end of term coming, I have my hands absolutely full. Anyway, prepare yourselves for the next chapter of The Sisterhood.  
  
  
  
It had begun to mist as the family reached the haphazard house known as the Burrow. Professor Dumbledore and Ginny removed their cloaks and hanged them on the cloak rack beside the door.  
  
"It's so good to be home!" Ginny sighed while stretching. She had no idea how she rode all the way from the mansion to the Burrow, in a dress no less. Pluto had told her that she would be a good rider, and that animals would take naturally to her, but she never expected Shimmering Storm (Simmer for short) to be so loving of her. Rei had taken the horse back with her.  
  
"Good to have you back, Gin." The twins exclaimed in unison while enveloping her in a double hug.  
  
"How much damage have you done?"  
  
"None." Answered Fred.  
  
"Like you really expected us to pull off anything without our genius in training to witness it. It was hard enough without you at Hogwarts, and there was more victims there."  
  
Harry knew that, like he, the twins had been worried about Ginny. That accounted for their subdued attitude. However, he resolved to be on his guard, as he expected that they would need to release all of that pent up energy.  
  
"I am glad to find you well." Said Percy, formally.  
  
"Oh, come on Perce. Just give her a hug already." George said, pretending to be exasperated with his brother. Percy shot a dirty look at George before giving Ginny a millisecond hug.  
  
Charlie was much warmer.  
  
"There's my favorite little sis! Ya know, we were worried about you there for a while." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Bill, "I thought Ronnikins over there was going to do something drastic. He went ballistic one morning at breakfast."  
  
Ginny turned to Ron, whose ears were very pink.  
  
"Well, of course I was! According to the unwritten law of older brothers, I would have had to expose the inner organs of anyone who hurt you. Besides, Harry was worried too. He twitched all day."  
  
The entire family looked at Harry, who chose the moment to inspect his shoes. Sure he was worried, but he couldn't tell Ginny's six older brothers that he was madly in love with their sister and he about went crazy wondering where she was. Voldemort wouldn't be a problem anymore, they'd have him lynched. Arthur stepped in.  
  
"Why don't you tell us all about your summer, Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked guilty. "I can't." she replied.  
  
"Well why on earth not?" cried Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I just can't. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Miss Weasley is right." Interrupted the Headmaster. "She can't tell you. It would put not only her life, but yours, and all the people who know her in danger. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, may I speak to you in the living room."  
  
With a look at each other, they followed Albus into the living room. Ron looked at Ginny for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell us? You get sick, disappear for a summer, come back in a dress I know you can't afford and you say you can't tell us anything? We're family Gin. And besides, you're much to young to be keeping secrets."  
  
"Ron, don't…" Charlie began.  
  
"No, Charlie. You know what, Ron? You seem to have forgotten, I am only a year younger than you. What about all those times you disappeared with Harry? Never bothered to tell me where you were going, risked your life several times, and I always had to hear it from the local gossip. We're family, Ron. Did you ever stop to think that I might worry about you? No. Of course you didn't. You don't stop to think about anything."  
  
Ron stared at Ginny, his mouth gaping.  
  
"Nothing to say now? Well, if that's the end of your big brother rant, I'm going for a walk."  
  
Ginny turned and walked right out the door, right into the storm. At about this time Professor Dumbledore came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Professor! Gin just went out into the storm!" exclaimed George.  
  
"Yes, yes, Mr. Weasley. Don't worry about her; she's in her element. As for all of you, sit down. We need to establish some things."  
  
All of the people in the room took a seat where they could, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room to allow the Headmaster room.  
  
"Now. I must ask you not to pester Miss Weasley with questions as to where she has been these past months. She knows very well that she cannot answer you, and I hope that she will not. I am going to give you all of the information you need to know. Due to her 'illness' earlier in the summer, Ginny has developed some new abilities. Setsuna took her to a mansion in the country that she and eight other women share. She learned there to control her new talent. You will probably notice that she will have clothes that you have not seen her in before. These were gifts to her. She has also been given a pension. The symbol on her forehead marks her relationship to her 'sisters' as she will refer to them. She will return to Hogwarts tomorrow with the rest of you, but she will retain the symbol. I expect it will be the subject of much discussion."  
  
All the occupants of the room sat in a sort of stunned silence. Harry thought that all of this was a bit dodgy. Sure, he knew a little about what had happened to Ginny, but who were these women exactly? And what were these new 'abilities' that Professor Dumbledore spoke of? Were they really rich enough to grant Ginny a pension?  
  
"One last thing. Do you remember, when you were younger, making things happen when you were angry or upset?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Miss Weasley may do the same thing. The reason she was taken to the mansion was so that she would get a handle on the power, to take the brunt off the accidents. However, if she becomes extremely angry or upset she may loose control, and that is dangerous for those around her. Please try not to anger her past the usual extent. You must also keep others from doing so. I will not address the students about this matter, as it may frighten them, so I will hold you responsible for keeping her relatively calm."  
  
She looked really upset when she had left. Harry wondered what was going on outside.  
  
"I will leave now. Remember what I have told you, please." With that, Albus Dumbledore collected his cloak and dissappearated.  
  
"Harry," Harry turned to Ron, "please go and get my sister. She'll listen to you, maybe." Harry nodded and Ron, along with Hermonie, climbed the stairs to his room. The rest of the Weasley brothers took their cue and found someplace else to be. Harry put on his cloak and stepped outside the door. The rain was falling hard and the lightning and thunder was violent. He couldn't see worth anything. As he ventured out into the rain, he saw a bolt of lightning strike the ground. His first thought was Ginny's safety, so he rushed to the clearing where the lightning had hit. When he got there, all he could see was the vague outline of trees.  
  
"Were you really worried about me, Harry?" Harry turned to the source of the small voice to see Ginny stepping from what seemed to be a curtain of rain. Her symbol was glowing brightly and lit her face with and emerald glow.  
  
"Well, yeah. I would never want anything bad to happen to you Gin." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She sobbed, throwing herself onto him. "I feel so bad. I could tell Ron was hurt, but I really can't tell him. I would if I could, but I can't."  
  
"I know Gin, I know." He said, awkwardly patting her back. "Ron's not hurt, he was just worried. He picked the wrong way to tell you. He can be a git sometimes, I should know. Professor Dumbledore told us what he could. We know you can't tell. It's no problem."  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry with a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Right then. We'd better go inside now, Ron'll murder me if I let you catch so much as a sniffle."  
  
She giggled and Harry smiled. With his arm around her, he led her back to the house. The whole way his mind was troubled. What was it he had just seen back there?  
  
When they got back to the house, they were greeted by the twins.  
  
"Sure took you along time out there." Fred said, almost complacently.  
  
"You weren't snogging our sister, were you Potter?" George asked.  
  
Harry gaped at them. As he tried to form words, Ginny smacked each of them upside the head.  
  
"Of course not. Even if he was, that's not your business is it?"  
  
"No, m'lady. Besides, I really didn't want to kill the best Seeker we've ever had." George said.  
  
"Ginny, dear. You've had a long day. Go take a warm bath and get to bed. The rest of you, go to bed now. Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
They all filed up the stairs. About an hour later, Harry had to go to the bathroom, and tip toed down the all. When he got there, the door opened to reveal Ginny in the sweetest long, white cotton gown with ruffles in all the right places. Her hair had been dried and braided with an emerald ribbon tied at the bottom. She looked like an absolute angel emerging from the steam with her cheeks flushed from the heat.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I was just finishing my bath."  
  
"No problem." He answered. He wasn't really capable of much of an answer seeing as he had just been confronted with a vision of beauty and his bladder was exceptionally full. As he passed Ginny to get to the bathroom, and she went down the hall, she called to him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks for today." Quickly, she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Harry grinned a goofy sort of grin as he watched her walk (walk, his brain said, more like float) back down the hall. He watched her until she had shut the door to her room and then remembered that he desperately had to go and dashed into the bathroom. 


	7. Run-in on the Hogwarts Express

The Sisterhood Ch. 7  
  
Harry was woken up the next morning by Ron's not-so-soft voice.  
  
"Harry, you awake mate?"  
  
Harry reached for his glasses because the shadows in the room were blurring badly. When things came into focus, he realized that it was no fault of his vision, but that the entire room was dark.  
  
"Ron, what's the idea? It must be before dawn!" Harry sat up and stretched.  
  
"It's just about sunrise. Mum will be in here in half an hour to wake us up. Never mind that, we need to talk."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Ginny. You went out to get her last night. How was she? How did you get her inside?"  
  
"She was fine, Ron. She was more worried about you being hurt than anything else. She thought you were mad at her because she couldn't tell you. I explained to her that you weren't angry and she came inside."  
  
"She looked pretty upset when she left. Did she, ya know, lose control, like Dumbledore said?"  
  
"I think she might have. Lightning struck the ground in the area that I found her."  
  
"God, what's happening to her? I am a little mad. Not at her, really, but because she can't tell me. I mean, she just disappeared, Harry. No letters, no nothing. Now she shows up and Dumbledore tells us that she has new magic; and what is she doing for them to deserve a pension?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron, and Ginny can't tell, so don't ask. He didn't say that she had new magic, just new abilities."  
  
"Come on, Harry. What other kind of 'abilities' would a witch have?"  
  
"I really don't think this has anything to do with magic. Well, maybe it does, just not our magic."  
  
"What are you going on about?" Asked Ron, giving Harry an odd look. "You don't know something I don't, do you?"  
  
"No! I've just spent a lot of time thinking about this, that's all."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in then, and seeing the boys up and dressed she announced breakfast.  
  
"Come on down, boys. Arthur will get your trunks."  
  
Harry and Ron found the rest of the Weasley family sitting around the table. Fred and George looked very tired and bedraggled. Ginny however was looking very cute, in Harry's opinion. She was dressed in a white button down with a heather gray sweater-vest over it, a maroon and gold skirt that went to her knees, white knee-highs (not that Harry was looking at her legs), and small buckle shoes. She had tied a maroon ribbon in her hair. The symbol was still visible, but Harry had gotten used to it by now. He wondered how the other students would react to it.  
  
"Ginny was up before all of us." Mrs. Weasley said as the boys sat down to their French toast. "She fixed breakfast. Well, aren't you going to say thank you?"  
  
All of the Weasley brothers present mumbled a very sleepy statement of gratitude. Harry, however, looked up and gave her a grateful grin. She blushed a bit and began to clear her plate from the table.  
  
"Are you flirting with our sister, Potter?" Fred asked, suddenly awake.  
  
The plate Ginny was carrying crashed into the sink with a very loud clink. She rounded on Fred, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Just because Harry is a gentleman and knows how to be properly thankful DOES NOT mean that he is FLIRTING. Even if he was, I would thank you to keep your nose in your own business!"  
  
Her signal flashed a bright green. Mrs. Weasley, looking worried, put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Gin, it's not as bad as all that."  
  
"Yeah, Gin. We're thankful. We're just used to you being sweet and kind and making awesome breakfasts." George said, covering his brother's behind. Harry was beginning to see why Professor Dumbledore said not to upset her. It was quite an easy thing to do to, though.  
  
"Gin, love, you really need to get control of your temper. You can't go off pouncing on people." Mr. Weasley said, entering the room.  
  
"Yeah, you might have to murder Malfoy. Wait, scratch that, no one would care." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dad. I just expect more from them because they know better. Malfoy's always going to be a jerk. I've learned to live with that."  
  
The occupants of the room shared a laugh.  
  
"Well, time to be off. It'll take two hours to get to King's Cross, and it's already 8:00. Last check now. All of your other things are in the cars."  
  
After a last check of their persons, they stepped outside to find two very flashy cars. They looked extremely fast. They were both blue.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Let me guess. Haruka?"  
  
Setsuna laughed from behind them. She was wearing a black polo style dress and had left her staff at, well, where ever she came from.  
  
"You guessed it. She said, and I quote, 'I won't have one of my sisters traveling in one of those old ugly cars.' She lent two of her own."  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I'm just here to be sure that you've gotten everything."  
  
"Yes, of course. Thank Amy for the extra books, Michiru for the dress robes, and Rei for the owl pendant. They were all really nice."  
  
"Of course. Michiru was as bad as Haruka. She saw those green dress robes and she was sure that you couldn't live without them, especially now that you can actually go to the balls. I personally think the robes will suit you well, but Mina and Rei thought they should have been shorter. It took me forever to convince them that they didn't make short dress robes. Ah, well. Have a good term, Lady Virginia."  
  
She dissappearated. Fred and George, at Mrs. Weasley's request, shared a car with their parents and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny piled into the other one. It was very large and comfy. The driver was a young woman. Probably one of Haruka's racing mates.  
  
"Lady Virginia?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nickname." Ginny replied.  
  
The reached King's Cross without too much trouble, other than the sparks that issued from the car that George and Fred were riding in. Harry suspected that Mrs. Weasley was telling them off even after they had reached King's Cross. The drivers made to help get the trunks out of the car and Mr. Weasley told them that it really wasn't necessary. The drivers, however, persisted. They were under orders they said. Ginny immediately knew what had happened. Haruka must have told them to help to keep Ginny from straining herself.  
  
"That will be all, we can handle it." She said testily.  
  
"If you say so, m'lady." They replied in unison.  
  
"Lady?" George inquired.  
  
"It's a nickname." Ginny snapped. With that, she turned and began to lead her trunk away on its trolley. Harry noticed that there was a cage there that he hadn't noticed before. He strode up beside her.  
  
"New pet?" He asked, making her jump.  
  
"Yes, its name is Zeus."  
  
"Owl?" Harry asked as they neared the barrier.  
  
"No. Hawk. It was a gift." She said, with an edge to her voice. Harry thought that they were only allowed owls as far as birds go. He wanted to ask, but Ginny was already annoyed with him, so he didn't. As they passed the barrier they were greeted with the familiar site of the Hogwarts Express. They were followed closely by the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As the Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George loaded their things onto the train, Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny aside.  
  
"Just barely got you home, and off you go again. Listen to me Gin. Professor Dumbledore told me all about where you've been and who you are. Be responsible with it…and try not to hurt Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, Mum." She turned to leave and her mother called to her again.  
  
"Try not to hurt him too bad, that is." Ginny turned around and gave her mom a big smile. Molly was crying. After she had disappeared, Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband.  
  
"I knew that she would grow up, and I knew that she would do something special, but I never expected this. We have to worry about her just as much as we worry about Harry."  
  
"Love, you heard what Albus said that Pluto predicted. I think that Ginny can hold her own, and she'll help Harry. They're in love, they just don't know it yet." With his arm around his wife, Arthur Weasley's eyes became watery.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, Ginny joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their compartment. Harry put her trunk in the overhead compartment and she sat down beside him. How they got in this position, Ginny didn't know. Usually it was Harry and Ron on one side and Hermione on the other. Her only conclusion was what she had suspected all along. It was obvious. Ron liked Hermione. She made a mental note to write Venus and ask for advice on the matter. They enjoyed a bit of pleasant conversation, some sweets when the cart came around, and some discreet glances at their respective crushes. They had finally settled down to a game of Exploding Snap (Ron and Harry) and a discussion of the latest article in Witch Weekly (Hermione and Ginny) when the most unwanted visitor one could have made his appearance.  
  
"So Gin, just had to have a mark on your forehead like Potter, did you."  
  
Ginny was complacent.  
  
"Jealous are you Malfoy? Harry and I both have distinguishing marks, and you are just a copy of your father." Harry looked at Ginny with astonishment apparent on his face. Ron was a little less cool.  
  
"Who gave you permission to call my sister by her nickname, Malfoy?"  
  
"What? Potter can but I can't?"  
  
"Damn straight." Harry said.  
  
"Your language, Potter. Disgraceful. What would your Mum say? Oh, that's right, she went and got herself killed for you."  
  
Harry just barely had time to draw his wand before Ginny had Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. She lifted him up off of the ground.  
  
"You look surprised, Malfoy. Didn't know that I could do this, did you? Well, let me tell you something you had better remember. If you ever speak of Harry OR his mum in that manner again you will wish to God that you had never met me. I'll be on you like white on rice in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snowstorm, and that's a promise." (AN: Props to who knows what movie that came from.) With that she positively threw him out the door, which had magically opened, and into the doors of the compartment across the hall. The entire company sat in awed silence until Malfoy returned with Professor Snape. They all stared at him, except Ginny, who still had the look of disgust on her face that she had had since dealing with Malfoy.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. I came along as an extra guard for our celebrities."  
  
"Professor, Ginny over there threw me into the doors. And," he added with a look of glee on his face, "Potter was cursing."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that Miss Weasley was strong and quick enough to throw you into these doors, and that Potter really bothered you with his cursing?"  
  
Malfoy looked as if he was fighting a raging internal battle. He was caught between getting a Weasley and his worst enemy in trouble and injuring his pride. With a look of anguish, he shook his head no.  
  
"That what I thought." He turned to go, but thought better of it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if Miss Weasley did do as you claimed, I would suggest you abstain from provoking her. Also," he said with a very disgusted expression, "five points from Sly…Sly…Slytherin for being out of your compartment." Harry's eyes became as wide as quarters. Would wonders never cease? Snape taking points from Slytherin, on Malfoy's behavior to beat all! With a self-satisfied nod the Potions Master left those students. He had a bit of trouble there, but he basically saved face. Malfoy left the compartment with a look of disbelief on his face. Ron looked at Ginny with a look of surprise and respect on his face. He slowly stood and enveloped Ginny in a hug. With a tone of awe in his voice he said, "I love you, Gin."  
  
Later, when they got to the school, the news was already all over. The Gryffindor table cheered when Ginny stepped into the room, and Fred and George insisted that she sit between them and made her a banner that flashed 'Apprentice Genius' in maroon and gold. They bragged about how they always knew that she was a little spitfire and how they had known that she would take Malfoy down a couple of pegs.  
  
"We're just glad that we didn't get it this time." George had added at some point.  
  
Ginny's smile was a mile wide during the whole feast and only got wider when Harry said, "Congratulations, Gin! You are now officially the pride of Gryffindor House!" 


	8. Attack!!!

1 The Sisterhood Ch. 8  
  
Author's Notes: This is a definite action chapter. Thanks for reading!  
  
It was hard to believe that they had already been at Hogwarts for a month, Harry mused over dinner one evening. So many things had changed, it seemed, and all for the better, in his opinion. He looked to the girl sitting at his right. Ginny had undergone a major transformation during her summer with her 'sisters'. The change was so drastic that he now referred to her two 'personalities' as Ginny and Lady Virginia. Ginny was the shy, lovable little girl who had blushed and stuttered in his presence. Lady Virginia was her new persona. She was dignified, refined, benevolent, and yet tough as nails at the same time. She positively radiated power. The teachers, even Professor Dumbledore, had taken to calling her Lady Virginia. Snape said it with a particularly sarcastic drawl every time they met in the hall. Harry had witnessed several of these incidents. Each time she would remind him that he need not call her the name and he would remind her that he should because that was who she had become. Each time Ginny would storm off, eyes flashing. An electric storm almost always followed. The ghosts had been bowing to her. Nearly Headless Nick kissed her hand once in the middle of dinner. She looked as if she was embarrassed enough to die, but she handled it well by thanking Nick for his courtesy. Fred and George had taken it as one big joke and insisted on bowing to her and seeing her to her chair, those sort of things, until she had gotten fed up and threatened to hex them. They didn't do it nearly as often now.  
  
Other students also had been behaving strangely. There was much controversy over Ginny's symbol when they had first arrived. About a week after start of term, Parvati and Lavender had appeared in the Gryffindor Common room with symbols of their own charmed on their foreheads. They had obviously thought it was some sort of trend, but Ginny was not at all tolerant. She told them in a deadly voice that they were to go upstairs and remove them immediately. When told point blank by Parvati that she could not order them around and that they would not allow her to have a monopoly on the newest 'thing' she went into a storm and loudly explained to them that she had earned her symbol and that they had done nothing deserving such a distinguishing mark because they followed every article of Witch Weekly. Lavender squeaked and dragged Parvati up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory. They appeared the next morning sans anything but their robes.  
  
Malfoy was positively terrified of Ginny now. At first, after the initial shock of the train incident, he teased her as normal. But after incidents where he and Harry had exchanged words, and Draco was foolish enough to insult Harry, he had been found in the halls unconscious looking like he had put his finger in a light socket. He would never tell what had happened, and this had happened a total of five times now. Malfoy now made his best efforts to avoid Harry, Ginny, and Ginny's brothers at all costs. He almost never made eye contact with Ginny, and when he did it was with a ghost of his former smirk.  
  
The strange thing was that Harry loved both sides of his angel. They contradicted each other strongly, almost to the point of being two different people, and it was amazing to him that she could be both. She was angelic when she was kind and had a furious, dangerous beauty when she was angry. He had been forced to admit to himself that he feared her, in a way, when she was raging. Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', feared Virginia Ophelia Weasley. The mystery of exactly what her capabilities were added to his uneasiness. While they had slowly found out more and more of her whereabouts and activities over the summer, most of it remained in shadow. For example, Ginny constantly wore the emerald necklace given to her. She now gave violin concerts in the Common Room, but Ron had said that she had never taken lessons. Most strangely, she always disappeared just after dinner and did not return till well after curfew. Hermione had cornered her in the Common Room one evening and asked her a million questions as to where she had been. Ginny answered not one. When Ron had demanded her whereabouts, she had threatened to hex him. Harry had even asked, but she only looked at him sadly and answered that she couldn't even tell him. It was maddening not to know, and Harry had to fight himself to keep his distance.  
  
On this particular evening, as he was musing the above thoughts, Ginny had was making to leave as she did every night when a black portal appeared above the student's heads. All eight of the mysterious women who had been with Ginny on the night of her return stepped out of it. They all had their hoods lowered, and were gazing at the door with a determined look. As Ginny stood from her chair, the green dress and cloak that had become so familiar to her over the summer replaced her robes.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, anxiously.  
  
"Lady Jupiter, prepare yourself for battle." The one in deep blue answered, never taking her eyes from the door.  
  
"The Dark Lord's servants are on their way." Said the one in aqua, also staring at the door.  
  
As the teachers rose and drew their wands, the one in red spoke-  
  
"No, you are not to join in this battle. It is not your time." She then nodded to the one in blue who flew to the teachers and formed a bubble around them.  
  
Professor Snape, irked at being protected by women, called out:  
  
"I will not stand by! You can not tell me when to fight and when not to fight! I AM SERVERUS SNAPE!!!!!"  
  
"And there is no possible way we could care less." Answered the one in dark blue. "Now do shut up."  
  
The one in white spoke next.  
  
"Hotaru, protect the Heir of Gryffindor and Jupiter's brothers. Protect also the Mistress of Knowledge, for it is not her time to be of help."  
  
The one in purple stationed herself in front of where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione had gathered. She whispered "Silence Wall" and encased them in a violet field of energy. She then took a fighting stance with that dangerous Glaive that she had held only a month before.  
  
"Venus," said Ginny, "protect the other students. We can't have any causalities among them." The one in yellow, now identified as Venus, flew to stand above the Great Hall. She closed her eyes and formed a bright orange field of energy, much like the one that protected Harry and Co.  
  
Setsuna addressed Ginny.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting to take the offensive with us."  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
She, amazing Harry, flew to join the remaining women. They cast off their cloaks and let them fall to the ground revealing each one in an identical dress of either red, green, dark blue, white, aqua, or black. Harry found himself not liking this at all. Their defense was nine girls, and they all expected to fight Death Eaters in dresses. He hoped fervently that Ginny would be lucky enough to be spared some of the horrors he had experienced. As the occupants of the room seemed to find their voice, to doors of the Great Hall burst open and silenced them again. Standing in the doorway were seven Death Eaters, each robed and masked. The woman in red was the first to speak.  
  
"So, the Dark Lord was foolish enough to send only seven of his Death Eaters against the Sisterhood?"  
  
("The Sisterhood?" Hermione whispered. "I've read all about them.")  
  
"Lord Voldemort in all of his wisdom saw that five of his faithful followers would be sufficient to silence nine ignorant little girls. He added two more in case you became troublesome." One of the anonymous Death Eaters answered.  
  
Ginny spoke, her voice ringing through the Great Hall.  
  
"It seems your Lord has greatly underestimated us. A grave mistake. Prepare to be taught a lesson! Jupiter Supreme Thunder….CRASH!!!!" With that, numerous bolts of lightening flew from Ginny's hands to the Death Eater on the far left. It surrounded him and electrocuted him, after which he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The next Death Eater, enraged, threw the Avada Kedavra curse at Ginny, but she dodged it, and he was left susceptible to an attack by the one in red (Mars Celestial Fire…SURROUND!!) which burned him as he screamed in agony. He too fell to the stone floor. At that, four more of the Death Eaters attacked at once, and the strange women began to give them a sound beating.  
  
In all of the confusion, one Death Eater started toward the violet encasement that held Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione. Ginny, noticing this, left the other Death Eaters to her sisters and rounded on the servant of Voldemort.  
  
"I don't think so." She said, preparing her attack. At that moment, her eyes grew wide as she seemed to recognize the robed figure.  
  
"You." She said witheringly to the almost cowering Death Eater. She seemed to seize up with rage and her eyes went wild as the rest of the room, including the other strange women, watched. Her head flew back and she uttered an echoed "Jupiter…Thunder…Dragon…ATTACK!!!!!" A dragon flew from her hands and encircled the shrieking Death Eater. He collapsed and the dragon returned to Ginny. She fell to the floor, her chest heaving.  
  
"Keep everyone still." Ordered Setsuna as she and the one in dark blue went and helped Ginny to her feet. Then, they supported her over to where the Death Eaters had been lined up by the one in white. The woman in red removed some scraps of parchment from her dress and sealed one to each of the Death Eaters' foreheads. The one in aqua followed behind her and removed each one of their masks. Harry looked on in awe as the masks revealed four people he didn't know, and then:  
  
Professor Karkaroff  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
And…  
  
WORMTAIL???!!!  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood quickly and gave orders.  
  
"Minerva, get me the Minister of Magic. Don't take no for an answer. Threaten him if you must."  
  
"Serverus, conjure stretchers and bring the Death Eaters to my office. We'll need to have them where if and when they wake up."  
  
"Heads of Houses and Prefects take your students to their Common Rooms immediately and wait for further instruction."  
  
"Ladies of the Sisterhood, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, the three Mr. Weasleys, and Miss Granger will please follow me to my office. We have much to discuss."  
  
  
  
AN: Looks like a good place to end it. So, what the heck is going on? Will Ginny's secret finally be revealed? Will Sirius be pardoned? What does Serenity mean by the Heir of Gryffindor and the Mistress of Knowledge? Will Professor McGonagall threaten Fudge? Find out in the next chapter. 


	9. Explinations

The Sisterhood  
  
  
  
As the long company followed Dumbledore to his office, Harry had many thoughts running rampant through his head. Why did Wormtail just barge into Hogwarts knowing that his secret was known? How did those women appear and how did they know about the Death Eaters? How had Ginny known who Wormtail was, and why did she attack him with such ferocity? All in all, Harry had many unanswered questions on his hands. Before he knew it, they had all been seated in the Headmaster's office. The Death Eaters were arranged in a row in front of the women, and Ginny was lying with her head on Setsuna's lap and her legs on situated across the legs of the one in blue.  
  
"Is Lady Virginia going to be alright?" Dumbledore asked, first thing.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. It really is amazing. She has skipped a level in her power. She's lucky she's just exhausted and not dead." Setsuna answered.  
  
"Are you sure you won't go to the hospital wing, angel?" The one in blue asked.  
  
"Yes. I want…to…see…this." Ginny answered, laboriously.  
  
It was then that the door opened to reveal Minister Fudge and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Albus? Minerva told me that if I didn't come immediately I would have the Sisterhood to answer to. Now, I know that there is no possible way that any of the sisters could be here, so…"  
  
Hotaru turned around and glared at the Minister.  
  
"Why," Fudge gulped, "Lady Hotaru. How…nice…to see you again." It was obvious that he was afraid of this girl.  
  
"Sit down, minister. We have no time for this." Said the one in aquamarine.  
  
Fudge found a place among them and sat, looking around anxiously. He scanned the occupants of the room and gasped when he took in the Death Eaters.  
  
"Malfoy, McNair, and PETTIGREW???!!! But, he's DEAD."  
  
"Not as much as he will be. Mina, be a dear and fetch Mr. Black from the mansion." Setsuna said.  
  
The one clad in yellow disappeared.  
  
"Lady Setsuna, you have been harboring a convicted criminal in your home. That is against the law, you know." Fudge said, anger rising in his voice.  
  
The one in red began to play with fire between her hands.  
  
"You have never meddled in the business of the Sisterhood before, Minister. I suggest that you do not start now." When Fudge nodded, trembling, she extinguished the fire that was sitting in her palm.  
  
"Well," Setsuna began, "let's start at the beginning, shall we?"  
  
"My name, as most of you know, is Setsuna, my title is Lady Pluto of the Sisterhood of the Cosmos. Hermione, would you like to explain to us who the Sisterhood is?"  
  
"The Sisterhood of the Cosmos is an order of extremely powerful witches that have each have control over a certain element. Membership is passed by birthright, and the Sisters are said to be the rulers of their respective planets."  
  
"Indeed. Very nice. My element is Time. The one in white is Lady Serenity."  
  
The one in white stood and introduced herself.  
  
"I am Lady Moon of the Sisterhood of the Cosmos. My element is light." She said.  
  
"The one in red is Lady Rei." Setsuna announced her as she stood.  
  
"I am Lady Mars of the Sisterhood of the Cosmos. My element is fire." She said and once more played with fire in her hands.  
  
"The one in ice blue is Lady Ami." She also stood to introduce herself.  
  
"I am Lady Mercury. My element is ice."  
  
"The one in dark blue is Lady Haruka." She did not stand, so not to upset Ginny's position. She introduced herself as:  
  
"Lady Uranus. Element is the wind."  
  
That explained the fierce wind around her that night, Harry thought.  
  
The one in aquamarine didn't wait for her announcement.  
  
"I am Lady Michiru of Neptune. My element is the sea." This, of course, was quite obvious.  
  
The one in violet went next, and Harry could see Fudge trembling.  
  
"I am Lady Hotaru of Saturn. I am also known as the Sovereign of Silence. My element is Death, Destruction, and Rebirth." Harry found his heart chilled by her words. She continued.  
  
"The one in yellow is Lady Mina of Venus who has the power of Love and Beauty."  
  
"And finally, Lady Virginia." Setsuna went on with the introduction as Ginny looked much too weak to talk. "She is the Lady Jupiter and her element is the earth, basically." Well, that explained a lot, thought Harry. The electrical storms, Malfoy's interesting hair do's, and the way she electrocuted the Death Eaters.  
  
"She fell ill on the night of that storm. Is there a connection there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. The storm was her element beckoning to her. It was time for her to receive her birthright. She fell ill because she did not have the capacity to control her power. I helped her with that. We took her to the mansion and trained her to use her element."  
  
"Okay. So, according to what Hermione told us, Ginny is now the ruler of the planet Jupiter, right?" Ron asked. Setsuna nodded the affirmative.  
  
"Well, since the power is passed by birth, wouldn't mum or dad have these powers too?"  
  
"No. First of all, the power passes from mother to daughter ONLY. No male can inherit the power. Second, Ginny did not inherit the power from her mother."  
  
"Then where did she get it?" Harry asked.  
  
"From your mum." Answered a voice at the back of the room. By this time Lady Mina had returned with Sirius, who spoke now.  
  
"My mum?" Harry questioned, obviously confused.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna said. "Lily Evans, later Potter, was the last Lady Jupiter. She inherited it from her mother. Petunia was not chosen by the planet Jupiter, and so she became jealous and decided to have nothing to do with her heritage as a witch."  
  
Harry sat back. This was a lot of information to process. His mum, this powerful witch, and now Ginny, his love, had her power.  
  
"I don't understand." George said.  
  
"Yeah. If Harry's mum had this power, wouldn't she have had to be related to us to pass it to Ginny."  
  
"No." Said Haruka.  
  
"Lily died without a female heir, so the power passed to the next Chosen One of Jupiter." Explained Hotaru.  
  
Harry filed this information away for later pondering and turned to another matter that had been weighing heavily on his mind. Pettigrew was here, and Fudge could no longer deny that Sirius was innocent.  
  
"What about Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, what about me? There's your proof Fudge. Harry tried to explain things to you back in his Third Year. Now you know that Wormtail isn't dead."  
  
"That doesn't prove that you didn't betray Lily and James, became a Death Eater, and killed all those people."  
  
"We don't have time for this." Setsuna said, her patience finally wearing thin. "I can personally vouch for him. He did not do ANY of the things he has been accused of. Pardon him so we can get on with what we have to do."  
  
"Now just a minute Lady Pluto. You may think…"  
  
By this time Setsuna was way beyond ticked. She was sick of this know-it- all Minister who really didn't know anything. A wind started to blow and the Gates of Time appeared behind her. A mist filled the room.  
  
"YOU DARE TO QUESTION THE GAURDIAN OF TIME?" She spun her staff over her head and brought it to just an inch above Fudge's nose. With a shaking hand, he took the quill and parchment given him by Lady Ami and wrote the pardon for Sirius Black. When Lady Mina gave it to Sirius, he gave a whoop of joy and embraced Harry, swinging him about. Harry began to tear up.  
  
Setsuna lowered her staff and the Gates disappeared, leaving the room as they had entered it.  
  
"Wow." Said Serenity. "I've never seen Sets like that."  
  
"Yes, well." Said Fudge, straightening his tie, "I'll just be taking Pettigrew and…"  
  
"Not happening." Said Haruka and Michiru at the same time.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew must stand before the Sisterhood to answer for crimes against the late Lady Lily of Jupiter. We cannot allow you to take him into custody."  
  
"But I…"  
  
"We will issue a formal statement after judgment has been passed." Said Lady Ami. "We will send the other Death Eaters behind you."  
  
Haruka rose.  
  
"Have a good afternoon, Minister. We will be in touch." With that she walked the Minister to the door and practically threw him out.  
  
During the interlude in the Headmaster's office, Ginny had fallen asleep. Or passed out, Harry wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes. Well, we will have the trial when Lady Jupiter is feeling better. A couple days of rest should do just fine."  
  
"And I will see to the other Death Eaters." McGonagall said.  
  
"Now, I must ask all of you to leave, as I need to speak privately with Mr. Malfoy." Draco had been sitting quietly, eyes down, the entire time.  
  
Setsuna saw them out. They all traipsed back to Gryffindor Tower, Haruka carrying Ginny. Hotaru had taken Wormtail and said that she would hold him until trial. They had both disappeared. Hermione muttered the password to the Fat Lady and they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Before they could be bombarded with questions, Setsuna held up her hand.  
  
"No questions this evening please. Do not be frightened by the presence of Mr. Black, as all will be explained to you tomorrow." They all followed Haruka up the stairs and into Ginny's dorm. Hermione, being a prefect, said:  
  
"I'll just relocate some girls. You ladies can stay with Ginny to ensure that she is not disturbed." She went back down to the Common Room to conduct her business. Haruka laid Ginny down on her bed and tucked her in. The dress vanished and was replaced with a nightgown. While the Sisterhood was making their preparations for the night, each of Ginny's brothers kissed her on the forehead. After they had gone, Harry just stood staring at her closed eyes. Sirius, seeing that the boy wanted to be alone, left the room as quickly as possible. Harry, noticing nothing else, bent and brushed his lips across Ginny's symbol. It glowed a bright green for a moment, and then died down. With his eyes lowered, Harry left the room, sure that he would get no sleep tonight. Mina, who had observed the situation, smirked. 'Interesting.' She thought. She pulled down the sunny yellow comforter on her transfigured bed. 'Very interesting indeed.' 


	10. A Romantic Interlude

The Sisterhood  
  
~A Romantic Interlude~  
  
Harry woke that late that night. A look at the clock that Ron kept on his night stand told him that it was 'Much too late for being awake.' He sighed, shook his head, and put on his glasses. There were way too many thoughts running through his head for him to EVER get to sleep again. He plodded down to the common room and dropped himself into one of the over- sized arm chairs in front of the fire that the house elves kept burning.  
  
'Okay, time to sort this out. First, Ginny now has the power over the force of lightning and she was training all summer. Two, she is now the ruler of Jupiter, a role formerly filled by my mum. Three…' Harry's thoughts came to a halt as he heard movement in the room.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Gin! What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Stretching my legs."  
  
"But…you just…and then you…"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Haruka about had kittens when I told her I was coming down here. It seems they posted a guard. I had to promise her that I would just come down here and sit."  
  
"Well then you'd better come over here and sit down. I would hate for her to kill me because I let you stand around."  
  
"Haruka wouldn't kill you. Mess you up a bit maybe, but not kill you."  
  
Harry laughed. Ginny came and sat down in the chair beside him. They stared into the fire for a while before she spoke.  
  
"So, what were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking, that is."  
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking."  
  
"You weren't thinking that you should have been a girl were you?" Harry looked over at her and she looked so serious that he laughed. Even if it was the truth, the question just sounded so odd, especially from her.  
  
"Harry, I'm serious."  
  
"I know." He chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda was." He suddenly turned serious.  
  
"If I had been a girl, you wouldn't have had to go through this."  
  
"Nope, sorry. I already asked that question. Pluto says that I would have gotten the power either way. If Lily had had a girl, she would have been killed and the power would have passed to me. Plus, Voldemort would have been running a muck these past years. But, you were a boy, and so what happened, well, you know. It's all destiny."  
  
He looked at her. She was staring into the fire and the flames made her eyes look golden. The emerald necklace that hung around her neck glowed with it's own light. Harry found himself mesmerized.  
  
"Besides that, you should never wish to be anything but what you are. You are clever, courageous, a great Quidditch player… The point is, you mum loved you for who you are."  
  
Harry's cheeks began to turn red. He almost didn't catch the next whisper.  
  
"I love you for who you are."  
  
"What was that?" He asked, astonished. Could it be that she still held some affection for him despite how clueless he had been?  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud. I better go before…"  
  
As she stood to leave Harry caught her hands. He stood up to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I want to know. Tell me." He said softly.  
  
"I said I love you the way you are. I always have. Harry, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like…"  
  
He put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Now I know what Ron meant when he said you usually never shut up. Now then, I want you to listen to me. Don't interrupt, because I'm not good with these sort of things."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I love you too. I noticed it in my third year. I don't know why my heart picked my third year to wake up, but it did. I tried to stop, I thought it wasn't appropriate, and distracted myself with Cho. That worked for a little while, enough, at least, to keep me from going insane. Then came the Third Task and all the walls I had built up came crumbling down. I love you, I know it, and I don't care what you're brothers think anymore." He took a deep breath.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Well," she said with a chuckle, "Now you have my sisters to worry about." Harry didn't even had time to think about this as Ginny pressed her lips to his. Harry had never done this sort of thing before, but instinct kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they shared their first kiss…kisses…in front of the fire, a certain Princess of Uranus stalked back up the stairs.  
  
"She's going to exhaust herself doing that. She just ascended and now she's snogging Harry downstairs." She growled to her sisters who were awake.  
  
"Leave her be, love. You know how…refreshing…first love is." Michiru's voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Yes. Besides, I don't think we have a problem. We can have the trial tomorrow, and Ginny and Harry are finally together. That saves me on some matchmaking." Mina proclaimed.  
  
"Right." Rei said, punching her fist into her palm. "We can finally give that rat what he deserves for what he did to Lily and James."  
  
"And Sirius." Hotaru added, looking at Setsuna's sleeping form.  
  
Ami mumbled something about the Pythagorean Theorem in her sleep and the rest of the Sisterhood giggled before retiring once again to their warm covers.  
  
The Heir of Gryffindor and the Lady of the Storm had finally united. 


	11. Final Justice

The Sisterhood  
  
~Final Justice~  
  
The next morning found Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking behind Ginny and her 'entourage'. The members of the Sisterhood had insisted on seeing her to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had almost refused breakfast at all, but Rei threatened to carry her down, and now here they were. They were all wearing different variations of the same dress. They were sleeveless white silk with different colored embroidery (depending on who it was) along the hem. When they entered the Great Hall, silence ensued. They all took seats at the Gryffindor table and the only people brave enough to sit anywhere near them were Fred and George, and they were noticeably subdued.  
  
"If I may have your attention please," Professor Dumbledore called from the High Table, "I will explain the events of yesterday evening (although I am sure most of you have formulated your own explanations). First and foremost, it is my great honor to announce that the Sisterhood of the Cosmos has taken up residence at Hogwarts for a time, and that our own Virginia Weasley of Gryffindor has joined their ranks. There power, as you may know, is legendary and they are also considered the rulers of their respective planets. I expect you to treat them accordingly. Now then, to the battle yesterday. Lord Voldemort (gasps throughout the room) sent his Death Eaters to challenge the Sisterhood. As you have seen, the ladies were more than a match for them. All of the Death Eaters have been identified, two of which being Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew who was believed to be dead. His 'alleged' murderer, Sirius Black, has been pardoned by the Minister of Magic and will also be staying at Hogwarts. Pettigrew would normally be off to Azbakan, but he has to stand trial for crimes against the Sisterhood. The trial will be held this afternoon, and all of you will be expected to attend as representatives of Hogwarts. Therefore, all classes have been canceled for the day. After breakfast you will return to your house where prefects will distribute dress robes in the color of your house. You are expected to look and act your best. If you do not, I will be carrying out the unpleasant task of punishing you most severely. Setsuna, do you have anything to add?"  
  
Setsuna stood at this point, and all eyes were directed towards her.  
  
"The trials carried out by the Sisterhood are most solemn. You must remember that Mr. Pettigrew will most likely be sentenced to death or worse. ANY inappropriate or juvenile behavior will NOT be tolerated. You will be escorted from the room and will have to face our most extreme displeasure."  
  
The shocked students looked on as Setsuna calmly sat down.  
  
"Yes. Well, all of you return to your houses. You are not to leave until you are escorted to the trial at one." Professor McGonagal spoke loudly.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, we'll need you to stand as witness. You don't have to say anything, just agree when we ask you if he has in fact done what he has been charged with. You'll need to stay as you have a special part in the trial."  
  
The teachers set about removing this and that enchantment, making the Great Hall look very dark and menacing. The windows were covered, and black candelabras were set about the hall. The tables were removed and replaced with bleacher-looking seats on either side of the hall. A black carpet was ran from the door to the High Table, and several candelabras were placed on either side of it. The High Table was removed and the Sisters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione we're called to where it used to stand. A platform was transfigured from a wooden block and covered with a black velvet cloth. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were positioned there.  
  
"You will follow us in during the procession and you will stand here. You are not to speak until asked to provide witness that Peter is guilty. You will then give any short comments you have. Setsuna says I should remind you that this is a very solemn occasion and you have to play the part. You will witness last, Harry." Rei told them as Michiru handed them each a long black robe.  
  
"Oh, Ron. That's Hermione's, it's satin and fitted more like a dress." Michiru told him.  
  
Ron and Hermione quickly switched garments. Harry looked to the empty space beside him.  
  
"Who's going to stand there?" He asked.  
  
"Sirius. He's getting himself cleaned up. He'll be here later." Rei answered him before turning to Setsuna who was speaking.  
  
"Alright, line up my sisters. Hotaru, you're on the far right. Michiru, you're next. Haruka, you're beside Michi, of course. I'll go next, and Ginny you're beside me in the middle since you're Lily's predecessor. You'll conduct most of the trial. I expect you know what to do?" Ginny nodded. "Good. Now then, Serenity sits on the other side of Ginny, followed by Rei, Ami, and then Mina." They all lined up according to Setsuna's directions, backs facing the door. Just as Harry was thinking about how funny it looked, Hotaru placed her hands together and a dark violet energy burst out of them. It formed itself into a beam and began to compile a crystal shape in front of her. When she had finished, a jagged amethyst throne stood before her with the symbol of Saturn engraved in the top. Michiru went next, and her energy took the form of water leaving an aquamarine throne for her with her symbol carved in the top. Haruka followed her lover's example and formed a sapphire throne for herself. Setsuna went next, using her staff to make a onyx throne materialize. Ginny placed her hands together and lightening bolted out of them, forming an emerald throne with the Jupiter symbol on it. Serenity concentrated, and as her Moon symbol glowed, a pure white crystal throne appeared for her. Rei used great blast of fire to fashion her ruby seat. Ami formed a throne made of ice with her powers. Finally, Mina used two fingers, forcing energy out of herself, and created a bright yellow throne for her to occupy. Just as Harry was beginning to get over the spectacle, the doors of the Great Hall opened. Standing there was Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. As Ginny and Ron greeted their family Sirius found his way to Harry. His hair had been cut, he had shaved, and all in all looked like an older, thinner version of the man in Lily and James's wedding photo.  
  
"Holding up there, Harry? I know it's a little strange at first, but you get used to it."  
  
"Yeah." Harry grinned up at his godfather. They would finally be able to live together. He was deliriously happy, and was fighting to get a hold on himself. He almost missed it when Setsuna announced that they all had to go and get ready. He followed Sirius up to Gryffindor tower and into the boys' dorms.  
  
It was Mrs. Weasley who came to get them when it was time for them to go. The students had already left their houses and were being marched into the Great Hall under the supervision of the teachers. All of the men in the dorm room had dressed in black; Sirius, Ron, and Harry looking better than the rest because their robes had been provided. Mrs. Weasley had dressed herself in a dress of maroon and had put her hair up in a bun. She herded them down to the common room where the Sisters were waiting. They were all dressed so magnificently! The first person Harry saw, Rei, was dressed in a snug red dress that pooled to the floor and had a slit that went a few inches above her knee. The dress was low cut with spaghetti straps and Rei used this to her advantage by wearing a low necklace with a ruby that had been fashioned in the shape of a flame. She held by her side a staff made of black iron that had an orb of fire floating above the top that had been molded in the shape of a hand pointing upward. She had left her hair down and she had a tiara of silver set with a ruby. Ami was the next that Harry noticed. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that was long and not quite as snug as Rei's. There was fabric that came out from behind it and was attached somehow to her fingers and billowed behind her when she moved. It looked to be made of ice crystals. She held a staff of ice at her side that was ornately decorated and had a delicate snowflake at the top. She was wearing a silver tiara was well, only it was set with a sapphire. Next was Mina. She had dressed in a long, billowing orange dress with very short sleeves. She wore a locket made of gold with a charm in the shape of a heart. She had left her usual red bow and opted for a tiara of silver, like the others, with a topaz stone. (AN: Is topaz the gold looking stone?) She held a staff of some sort at her side. It was colored red and had an open shell on the top. (AN: Notice the reference to the goddess Venus there.) Michiru and Haruka then stepped forward to greet the company of males. Michiru wore a form fitting aquamarine dress with spaghetti straps. It had no slits, though. Her wavy hair was left down and topped with a silver tiara that had an aquamarine jewel in it. She held a staff at her side made of silver that had an orb that showed the swirling waters of the sea. Haruka did not look at all happy about being in a dress. Her dress was a very simple midnight blue with spaghetti straps. It had no frills or decorations to speak of, and she held a sliver staff at her side that had been topped with the symbol of Uranus. She didn't wear a tiara like the others. She had told Michiru earlier that the symbol on her forehead was enough to identify her as a princess. Serenity was the next to come into view. She wore a frilly, full, white dress with puffs for sleeves and an empire waist. She held a pink staff at her side with a moon on the top and, like Haruka, had decided to go tiara-less. She instead wore a necklace that had a crescent moon on it. Hotaru followed behind Setsuna as she came to talk to Sirius. Setsuna wore her customary black, her hair completely down, with an onyx tiara that was set with a garnet. Her dress was exactly like Michiru's, except the color, of course. She held the normal Time Staff beside her. Little Hotaru wore a dress similar to Setsuna's, except that it dragged the floor. She wore black gloves, and the dress was violet. Her dark hair contrasted strongly with the glittering silver tiara with the amethyst stone in it. She had brought her deadly Glaive along with her. Harry's eyes searched for Ginny and he took a sharp breath when his gaze finally rested on her. She was wearing a emerald satin dress that showed off her every curve. It pooled to the floor around her feet and had long sleeves that belled at the bottom and also dropped to the floor. Her firey hair had been left down and shone brightly against the dark Common Room. She had a silver tiara like the others, and held the staff that she had been given to her at her side. The lightening that spun around the silver staff flashed every once in a while, giving Ginny a deadly look. She looked like a goddess. Harry didn't even notice when Sirius stepped beside him.  
  
"I believe you are drooling, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up with his eyes wide.  
  
"Not to worry. James drooled the first time he saw Lily in her princess form, too. Sets says they're ready for us." Harry nodded and followed the great company as they moved.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with their sons besides Ron, entered quickly to find a place among the onlookers. Hotaru disappeared, supposedly to bring Wormtail back from where ever she had taken him. Mina stationed herself at the head of the line and Ginny settled herself at the end. They began to file in and Harry watched from the projection that had been set up for the Daily Prophet reporters in the entrance hall. They walked slowly in along the black carpet, their faces lit eerily by the candles in the room. The students robed in their house colors watched as Mina, Ami, Rei, Serenity, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka all stood where their respective seats were. Ginny waited a moment and then began her walk alone. No sound came as she slowly walked down the path and then found her seat in the center of her sisters. They all sat down at once, holding their staffs at their sides. Sirius nudged Ron, and he entered the room. He walked just a bit quicker than the Sisterhood had, as he was nervous. The rest of the witnesses followed him, and found seats for themselves set up were they had been positioned earlier. They had sat there for only a moment before Ginny rose and spoke in a loud, clear, echoing voice.  
  
"You are here to witness the trial of Peter Pettigrew. Lady Hotaru, bring in the accused."  
  
The doors of the hall opened and Wormtail stumbled in, his hands bound. Hotaru walked behind him, the blade of her glaive at his back. When they got to the front of the room, Hotaru muttered a spell to bind his feet and went to join her Sisters on the platform. Peter was dressed in a very plan, uncomfortable brown robe.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," Ginny spoke again, "you are charged with the death of our sister the former Lady Lillian of Jupiter and the Sisterhood of the Cosmos. She is my predecessor and so I will officiate over the trial. If you are found guilty, you will answer for these crimes as ~I~ see fit. Do you understand?"  
  
He started to speak, but Hotaru shot him a deadly look and he simply nodded. Setsuna clapped her hands and a large leather bound book appeared in her hands.  
  
"According to the Records of Time, you were friends with James Potter and a member of the Marauders. You became gained an animal transformation in the form of a rat while you were here at Hogwarts. When you got older, it was known that Voldemort was out to destroy Lily and James, who had married. They decided to make Sirius their secret keeper, but he insisted that they use you instead because you would not be suspected. They did not know that you had already become a Death Eater. You betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and he killed Lily and James. You then framed Sirius Black and killed many muggles and wizards. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban because he was believed to have committed the massacre and you lived as Ronald Weasley's pet rat, waiting for your chance to kill Harry Potter, Lily and James's son, who was the downfall of your master. When cornered two years ago, you managed to escape by transforming and once again left Sirius Black as a wanted man. Now you stand before us."  
  
"Do you deny these records?"  
  
Peter nodded fervently.  
  
"You…you…can't believe that I…I would never…James and Lily were…"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Ginny cried out. "Witnesses, you are now called to give you testimony. Hermione Granger?"  
  
"He most certainly did all of those things. I was there the night he escaped the second time. He is guilty." She said, coldly.  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"He lived as my pet rat. I was there the night Sirius and Professor Lupin caught him. He is guilty." Ron said, with hatred in his voice.  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Peter was always weak. That's why he turned to James; why he turned to Voldemort. He was Lily and James's secret keeper. He framed me. I didn't kill those people. He is guilty." Sirius said, with rage.  
  
"Harry Potter." The entire room looked to Harry as he focused hard green eyes on the sniveling figure that stood before them.  
  
"I was there that night and I saw him transform. That rat betrayed my parents and framed my godfather. I was left with a family that didn't want me because of him. That piece of filth is the reason I have no parents." Harry spat, voice full of hatred.  
  
"I have heard the witnesses and I decide that Peter Pettigrew is guilty of all things of which he is accused." At this, Peter stared to wail and Hotaru had her blade at his throat faster than a Firebolt.  
  
"The reason you betrayed the Potters is because you knew that you wouldn't have to answer to them for it. Now you will. I sentence you to eternity feeling the disappointment and hatred of Lily and James Potter. Lady Hotaru, do your duty."  
  
Hotaru grabbed Peter by the back of his collar and dragged him screaming from the Great Hall. The heavy doors shut loudly in the silent hall. Ginny stood and spoke.  
  
"I believe that justice has been done here today. Let it be known that crimes against the Sisterhood and their loved ones will not be tolerated. Azkaban is NOTHING compared to the punishment just given to that wretched man."  
  
As the students filed out, Harry rushed to Ginny who collapsed in his arms.  
  
"She tired herself out. Come on, back to her room." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry carried her all they way to Gryffindor Tower, removed her tiara himself, and kissed her on the forehead before tucking her in. Her brothers witnessed all of this and were glared into submission by Rei and Haruka. Ron planned to ask Harry about all of this over dinner as they left Ginny to her rest. In a dark void, a miserable traitor heard a voice that he had not heard in years.  
  
"Peter? How could you?" 


	12. Kisses and Slumber Parties

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! I have experienced a horrid case of writers block and I'm still not completely over it. I feel that, somehow, that last chapter was simply not up to par. If any of you have suggestions for changing it, please leave it in your review *hint* or e-mail me. Ummm…let me see. Oh yes! The ending of that chapter is not a cliffhanger. I meant for it to be that way. You can just use your imagination as to what happens to Peter. I kinda feel sorry for the poor wretch. (Not.) Please R/R. On with the show!  
  
The Sisterhood  
  
~Kisses and Slumber Parties~  
  
At dinner that evening, Ron sat staring at Harry as he ate. Everyone was taking their meals in their common rooms because the thrones used for the trial could not be taken down without the help of the individual members of the Sisterhood, and they refused to leave Ginny's side. Ron was worried about his sister, but as of now he had some pressing business to attend to. Without the Ginny's 'sisters' breathing down his neck, he could ask Harry some questions without the fear of being torched alive or blown out of Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"What exactly was that display upstairs?"  
  
Harry swallowed. This is what he had been dreading. 'Let's think of a good answer, shall we?'  
  
"I…ummm…well…"  
  
'Bloody brilliant.'  
  
"You kissed my sister. Why?"  
  
'Because I am deeply, insanely in love with her, you idiot!' is what Harry would have really loved to say, but he didn't feel it was wise in this particular situation. Not unless he wanted to be choked with his spaghetti, that is. As he silently prayed for deliverance, Ron grew more agitated.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Came a voice from the stairs. Harry sighed. He must think Hermione for being the answer to his prayers.  
  
"Hermione, this isn't your conversation." Ron seethed.  
  
"Since when has that stopped me?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Ron glared at her. Hermione walked up to Ron and that a look of maddening superiority on her face she….  
  
  
  
Author: I think I'll just end it here. What do you think, readers?  
  
Readers: Do you have a death wish?  
  
Author: Heh…Heh…perhaps not.  
  
  
  
Kissed him. Ron's eyes flew open as Harry tipped his own chair over. The occupants of the common room stared at the loud 'thunk' noise that came from it. No one was expecting what they saw. Harry Potter was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling and Hermione Granger, the genius prefect, was practically snogging Ron Weasley. When Hermione finally ended the kiss, Ron was still staring in surprise. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Why did I just do that?"  
  
"To give me a heart attack." Harry answered, seriously. Ron seemed incapable of any coherent speech. Hermione sighed at Harry's complete lack of romantic inclinations. How did Ginny fall for him? She would have to ask.  
  
"No, you idiot. I did it because my heart told me to." She turned to the common room. "Yes, that's right. I am in love with Ronald A. Weasley. Go back to your suppers." Not wanting to invoke the Prefect's wrath, the occupants turned to their respective plates.  
  
"Hermione…"  
  
"Ron. It is obvious to me as well as to the rest of the Sisterhood that Harry loves Ginny. YOU should be HAPPY about this, seeing as it is your best friend and not…oh…Malfoy. Heaven forbid."  
  
"Hermione…" Ron tried again.  
  
"Besides, Ginny's not a baby anymore. She's the ruler of her own planet for creation's sake!! It would probably not be a good idea to upset her by bothering Harry, as you have seen what she does to Malfoy. And…"  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron took hold of her tie (AN: Yes, tie. It's apart of the uniform remember?) and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you, too." With that he captured her mouth in a kiss that surprised her as much as she had surprised Ron. The common room erupted with your normal whistles and cat calls. When Hermione was released, she turned around and in a very flustered voice said:  
  
"Oh, do be quiet!" She then pivoted on her heel and marched up the stares to the girl's dormitory. Ron loosened his tie and looked at Harry, who was righting his chair.  
  
"Well, I guess that settles that, doesn't it?"  
  
"I suppose it does." Harry replied, still a bit shocked at the evening's events.  
  
"Chess?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And so, with amazing nonchalantness, they carried on the usual game of Ron beats the living crap out of Harry in chess.  
  
Meanwhile, in the 5th year girl's dormitory…  
  
"Well, what about it?"  
  
Unknown to the boys downstairs the entirety of the Sisterhood had formulated this plan with Hermione. Haruka strongly favored beating Ron up for meddling in Ginny's business then blasting Harry for kissing her, but that plan had gaping holes in it seeing as Ginny happened to love her brother and it was ~she~ that had kissed ~Harry~. Grumbling, the Princess of Uranus listened as Mina revealed a plan that would not only shake Ron up a bit, but it would also end this particular matchmaking mission (she left that last part out). Hermione was quite reluctant about the whole thing at first, but with much prodding from Rei and Michiru, agreed. She now had to answer Hotaru's question.  
  
"I did it."  
  
"Did it work?" Ami asked.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Oooh! Time for kiss and tell!" Mina giggled delightedly.  
  
"I don't know…" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, come on. We'll make a good old fashioned slumber party out of it!" Serenity insisted.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Dumbledore is going to have that ball in Ginny's honor, right Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"What ball? Why for me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, you're going to be crowned, aren't you?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You are now seen as the ruler of Jupiter, but you have to be crowned as the Princess Regent."  
  
Ginny sat back, eyes wide. So they were serious about this whole princess of Jupiter thing. Serena put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Well help you through this, I promise."  
  
Ginny smiled. After all that she'd been through, the 'illness', training, fighting Death Eaters, and sentencing the murderer who betrayed Harry's parents, a coronation should be a snap. "Whatever will I wear?"  
  
"We can do makeovers, too!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
Hermione obviously couldn't resist. Everyone pulled their comforts down to the floor, making a multicolored circle. Haruka kept grumbling, so Michiru sent her down to the kitchens for some food. The rest of the girls put on their pajamas (consisting of slips from that day), and gathered their beauty materials. When Haruka got back, they passed out the goblets and wine (non-alcoholic, of course…as alcohol had very adverse effects on their magic). When they were all settled, Michiru and Mina started on Hermione and Rei and Ami started on Ginny. Now that they had her by the hair, the Sisterhood cornered Hermione.  
  
"Time to tell all, Hermione!"  
  
"Easy guys, he is my brother after all." Ginny gagged as she brushed Hotaru's hair.  
  
"Just describe it."  
  
"It was…wow. Just wow."  
  
Sighs were heard throughout the room.  
  
"So, Gin. We made Hermione tell…" Haruka's eyes flashed mischievously as she looked over the rim of her goblet.  
  
"Oh no! Not me! Uh-uh!"  
  
"Tell or I will show them the visual records from the time stream." Setsuna threatened. Setsuna always made good on her threats.  
  
"And make it good." Serenity said.  
  
"Hmmm…it was…earth-shattering, soul stealing, searing, time stopping…" She got up to spin in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Enough for me, Miss Romance Novel." Rei said. "Now sit down. I have to finish your braid."  
  
She stopped spinning and plopped down in front of Rei. "I was telling the truth."  
  
"Hmmm…I suppose one of us will just have to kiss Harry and find out."  
  
Ginny glared at Mina and her eyes flashed.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
"What do you think?" Michiru showed Hermione off. Her hair had been smoothed and braided on both sides before going back into a bun, leaving the bulk of it down.  
  
"Oh! I have the perfect robe to go with that!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
She dug in her sub-space pocket for a moment before producing a low-cut midnight blue robe with silver swirls and stars embroidered on it. The girls oohed and aahed over it for a moment before Hermione announced that she couldn't take it.  
  
"Nonsense!" Setsuna exclaimed.  
  
"But, it's so pretty! I would consider it a personal insult to my taste in clothes if you don't wear it." Mina said in a very whiny voice.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way." Hermione took the robe and held it to her chest.  
  
"Ginny will need new robes, too. A set for the ball and a dress for the coronation." Setsuna announced. "I think I'll just have to make them."  
  
"Oh, no Sets. I can't ask you to do that. You guys have already given me so many beautiful things. I can find something to wear, honestly."  
  
"We won't hear of it." Ami said.  
  
"That's right. It's your ~coronation~, and you have to look absolutely stunning. Beauty and power, that's what being in the Sisterhood is all about." Rei declared.  
  
"And Harry will need something, too, if you plan to show up on his arm." Mina said.  
  
"Don't forget Ron. And those twins, and all Gin's other brothers. They'll be at both events and they have to play the part of the Princess's brothers."  
  
Ginny sighed. Her sisters obviously didn't know the twins. Inviting them to a major event is like inviting disaster. Funny disaster, but disaster none the less.  
  
"I'll announce the Ball tomorrow evening at dinner." Setsuna said.  
  
"Shouldn't Professor Dumbledore announce it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Is he a member of the Sisterhood?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then he shouldn't. The coronation of a member is a very important thing to us. It's almost like a wedding. That's about how much preparation it takes. We take care of everything, right down to helping the Princess fix her hair the day of."  
  
"Now then, enough of that." Serenity insisted. "It's a slumber party, let's talk about guys."  
  
Giggles were heard throughout the circle.  
  
"Dates for the ball! Let's see…Ginny's going with Harry, obviously."  
  
"Do you really think he'll ask me?"  
  
"I'm almost sure of it." Setsuna told the other girl, smiling.  
  
"And if he doesn't, he's a fool, and I'll…"  
  
"Shut it, love." Michiru reprimanded Haruka, lightly.  
  
Haruka grumbled.  
  
"Yes, and Hermione is going with Ron." Ami started ticking off the couples on her fingers. Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Serenity is going with Endymion, of course." Michiru nudged her Sister of the Moon and Serena nodded fervently.  
  
"Setsuna is going with Sirius." Ginny said.  
  
"Wait, you're going with Snuff…I mean Sirius."  
  
"Everyone get comfortable. It's a long story."  
  
And so, Setsuna proceeded to tell the story of how she fell in love with Sirius Black. 


	13. Royal Preparations

The Sisterhood  
  
Ginny's mind lost itself as she watched the water run down her legs, across the bottom of the tub, and down the drain. It must have been four in the morning. Haruka woke her up very early this morning, even though they had all stayed up well past midnight. She said that it was time to prepare for the coronation. They weren't messing around.  
  
Her mind, after resting on the injustice of a 'princess' being woke up before the rest of the bloody castle, wondered to what had transpired last night. They had somehow gotten off on the subject of dates for the ball, and it was revealed that Setsuna would be going with none other than Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Hermione, after her initial shock, wanted to know how this had come to be. Setsuna proceeded to tell them all how she and 'Padfoot', as she had affectionately called him, had fallen in love. When she was younger, she had gotten word that she was to retrieve Lily, Harry's mum, just as she had come for Ginny. It seemed that Lily had gone through the same episode that Ginny had, only that it was kept hush-hush by Dumbledore. Setsuna went on to say that, as she had had no magical education outside of what she received from the Sisterhood, she decided to enroll at Hogwarts. There, because of her friendship with Lily, she fell right in with the Marauders. She and Sirius fell in love through a series of hilarious events, which she related to many guffaws of laughter (especially the one where Lily and James were caught snogging in a closet by McGonagall and she had trusted Setsuna and Sirius to keep an eye on them). But, her duties as Princess of Pluto soon called to her, and she left Hogwarts in her sixth year. She knew all about the betrayal by Pettigrew, but wasn't allowed to say anything till just recently. She also recounted that Peter had gotten on Lily's bad side fairly quickly, and she used every opportunity to 'accidentally' shock him. She and Sirius had kept in touch until the day that Lily and James died, and she found later that Sirius was in Azkaban. Setsuna, for all her strength, could not keep her voice from breaking when she mentioned the Potters' death, and Ginny could have sworn that she saw a tear run down the older woman's face when she mentioned the incarceration of her lover. She spoke with undeniable hatred of the Dursleys and promised to help Ginny should she and Harry ever launch a revenge mission. She was obviously relieved that Sirius had been pardoned and did not attempt to disguise her opinion of Fudge. None of the Sisterhood seemed to be particularly fond of the Minister. When Hermione asked if they were still in love, Setsuna blushed three different shades of red and Haruka made a snide remark about the broom closets still being put to good use.  
  
And now, she thought as she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself, here they were. She walked back into the room to find all of the girls, including Hermione, were dressed and ready. Hermione had been outfitted a variation of the dresses that the Sisterhood wore on a regular basis. Her dress was the maroon color of Gryffindor, with gold accents. She looked up when Ginny entered the room and said, sheepishly,  
  
"They insisted."  
  
"Insisted nothing. That was force." Haruka mumbled.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hermione, you are one of my best friends. I would like it if you would stand with me at my coronation. My brothers and Harry are, too, they just don't know it yet. It will make nobles out of all of you."  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"That's right." Ami said, while fixing her necklace, "You'll be Lady Hermione of the Court of Thunder."  
  
"And you might as well begin acting the part." Rei said.  
  
Hermione gaped, not being able to form words.  
  
"No gratitude needed or desired. That's a great color for you, by the way. Ron'll think so, too." Ginny laughed and winked. Hermione smiled at her, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, are you going to hang about in your towel all day? We have things to do." Haruka said. With that, they seized her. Rei dried her body and hair with a blast of warm air. Mina took to Ginny's hair, fixing it by pulling either side to the back and pinning it with an emerald barrette. Michiru picked out Ginny's dress, the usual emerald satin with spaghetti straps and Haruka helped her on with her cloak. They stepped back as Rei spritzed her with her perfume, "Tempest". Ginny took a deep breath and walked out the door, her sisters following. As she descended into the common room, she noticed something very peculiar. No one was there.  
  
"Sets, what time is it?"  
  
"5:05, why?"  
  
"IT'S 5:00 IN THE MORNING?" Ginny cried.  
  
"Yes. Keep it down. You'll wake up the whole house. You know Ron isn't a morning person." Hermione reprimanded.  
  
"What are we doing at 5:00 in the bloody morning? I knew it was early, but this is ridiculous."  
  
"I told you, we have things to do. Hurry up. We have to get out to the lake before anyone gets up." Haruka pushed past the rest of her sisters and took the lead, the rest following.  
  
When they got outside, the sun was just making the sky a steel gray. The Giant Squid dived beneath the glassy water when they arrived at the lake. Michiru led Ginny over to the side closest to the Forbidden Forest and stepped away. They all looked at her expectantly, and she looked back.  
  
"What am I supposed to be doing?"  
  
"Listen." Serenity said.  
  
"To what?" She asked.  
  
"You'll hear it, if you listen." Hotaru told her.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and let her mind go blank, which was very hard, as she thought this was very stupid. All at once, she found herself in a void where thunder echoed. Her dress blew up around her ankles. As she stared into the darkness, a white presence came to her.  
  
"Hello, Virginia."  
  
She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew that this must be her predecessor, Lily Potter.  
  
"Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Yes. But, please, call me Lily."  
  
Ginny would have fainted, if she could have. The spirit's eyes, so much like Harry's, kept her motionless.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" she questioned softly.  
  
Ginny shook her head and Lily laughed.  
  
"You have the power, inside of you. You must latch onto it, now more than ever. Whether you believe it or not, you ~are~ the Princess of Jupiter. It's time to claim it. You know what you have to do."  
  
Ginny nodded. She felt it was time to go. As she turned, Lily called to her. When Ginny turned, a man, almost identical to Harry, stood with his arms around Lily.  
  
"Tell our son we love him." He said. "And tell Padfoot that we don't blame him."  
  
Ginny smiled. She felt a tremendous force slam into her, and she found herself in her world again. She looked to the sky; the sun was beginning to cast orange and pink tendrils into the sky. She raised her hands and the sky above her darkened. The wind began to howl and lightening lit the clouds. The familiar electricity filled her veins as she rose into the sky to meet it. As if obeying an unseen force, she felt words pour out her mouth and echo into the heavens.  
  
"I call upon the power of Jupiter. Bring to me the emerald spires of my home!"  
  
She cast her hands toward the ground and a great emerald spear shot up from the ground, quickly forming itself into a palace-like structure.  
  
As her feet touched the ground again, she looked to the women who had accompanied her. Her sisters had expressions of pride etched on every face. Hermione looked as if she would faint of shock. Ginny gave a lopsided smile and led the way back to the castle.  
  
Breakfast had begun when they entered. Their cloaks billowed out behind them as they made their way quickly to their seats.  
  
"They always have to make an entrance, don't they?" Sirius Black leaned to ask his godson as they breakfasted at the Gryffindor Table. He looked at the Weasleys, which included Bill and Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Percy and Ron. Percy wore a look of pride similar to that he wore upon being hired to the Ministry.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded before going back to his eggs. The Sisterhood filed in and took their places. Muffins, fruit, and various other breakfast foods appeared on their plates. Ron noticed that Hermione was with them. He was pondering just how he could invoke another kiss from her when Dumbledore called the students attention.  
  
"I believe that the Sisterhood has an announcement to make."  
  
All the Sisters, sans Ginny who was pushed back into her seat by Haruka, stood. Setsuna spoke.  
  
"We are pleased to announce the ascension of Our Sister the Lady Virginia Wesley of Jupiter."  
  
Haruka took over.  
  
"While recognized as the current ruler of the planet Jupiter, she will be crowned as Princess Regent. A ball will be held in her honor tomorrow evening, and another the evening of her coronation, commemorating her first public appearance as the Princess Regent."  
  
"Her Grace's coronation will be held on the day following tomorrow in the Palace of Emerald that has been erected just outside the Forbidden Forest." Rei announced.  
  
"At that point, we will also celebrate the appointing of her court." Serenity rang out, startling some.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Fredrick Weasley, George Weasley, Percival Weasley, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley will please meet us at the palace after the meal." Hotaru read off a list. With that, the entirety of the Sisterhood stood, their plates empty, and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Not only do they make entrances, but they make one heck of an exit, too." Bill commented.  
  
"Fredrick, humph." Fred sniffled.  
  
"Well, I say we'd better do as they ask." Professor Dumbledore stood and put his napkin on his plate. All of the persons called filed out of the Great Hall as the Sisterhood had done.  
  
When they stepped outside, Harry took a deep breath of the autumn air. The leaves were just beginning to turn, and the air was just beginning to chill. He followed the rest of the company down the path to the lake. A collective gasp was heard through the group as they caught sight of the majestic palace that rose above the trees of the forest and reflected into the lake.  
  
"Is this Ginny's?" George asked in awe.  
  
"Well, it belongs to the royalty of Jupiter. So, yes, it does belong to her." Professor Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Wow." Ron breathed. He reached and caught Hermione's hand.  
  
"Miss Granger, you seem to be the only one not awestruck." Dumbledore commented.  
  
"This is nothing. You should have seen Ginny bring it up." Hermione said, not catching herself. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"You snooze, you lose." Was her answer.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"A Muggle saying." Harry answered.  
  
As a tribute to how struck he was, Arthur didn't ask even one question.  
  
They went around the lake, to the huge silver doors. A chilling voice cut the air.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
The men couldn't seem to find their tongues, so Molly and Hermione stepped up.  
  
"We were called by the Sisterhood." Hermione called.  
  
"My daughter, Ginny, is Lady Jupiter." Molly declared.  
  
"You are worthy."  
  
With that, the heavy doors pushed slowly open to reveal an interior just as impressive as the exterior. Emerald and silver glittered and winked from all sides. A fountain stood in plain view, with electricity jolting thorough the water. The sound of a harp was the only sound in the great place. A fairy-like woman in a long white dress greeted them with a bow.  
  
"I am Aurora. Welcome to the Palace of the Princess of Jupiter. They have been expecting you."  
  
At the questioning glance from Harry, Professor Dumbledore named the creature as Jupiter's equivalent to a House-elf. Hermione shivered. Professor Dumbledore assured her that the servants employed by the royals were always paid. Setsuna stepped into view with something very close to a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ladies, follow Aurora. Gentlemen, follow me."  
  
Harry took the lead as the company of men trailed Setsuna through the maze- like passages. They came to a set of French doors and she pushed them open to reveal a cavernous room. It was carpeted in green and the walls were a glittering white. Setsuna instructed them to come in, and form a line across the room.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but may I ask why we are here? I have quite a bit of work to do and I cannot afford to waste time." Percy asked, in his usual pompous manner.  
  
"Well, you're here to be fitted."  
  
"Be fitted for what?" George asked.  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"Yes, yes, they know that, Sets. But why do we need clothes?" Sirius addressed Setsuna.  
  
"Well, you're going to stand with Virginia, aren't you?"  
  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
  
"At her coronation. You're going to stand with her and be appointed to her court."  
  
Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Appointed to her court?"  
  
"Yes. You're going to be made noblemen."  
  
The chatter that filled the room annoyed Setsuna. Rei came into the room.  
  
"That's right. You're her family and friends. She's the Princess of Jupiter. It's natural."  
  
"You need to dress and act (she gave a hard look at Fred and George) accordingly. At least for the week of the coronation."  
  
Fred and George looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"What's in it for us?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
"I believe Virginia mentioned making you the Royal Jesters and funding your joke shop."  
  
Fred and George put their heads together in a whispered conference. After many wild gestures on Fred's part and many furtive glances on George's part, they took their place in line again.  
  
"Done deal." They answered, grinning.  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Good."  
  
Rei left the room and Hotaru came in with another man.  
  
"Moony, old boy!" Sirius cried, clapping him on the back.  
  
"Hello, (cough) Sirius. Don't do that. I'm not as young as I used to be." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Hello, Remus." Setsuna said.  
  
"Lady Setsuna, good to see you again."  
  
"Professor Lupin." Ron addressed him.  
  
"Please, Ron. Just Remus or Moony will be fine."  
  
"Moony?" Fred asked.  
  
"The Moony?" George echoed.  
  
Remus chuckled and nodded. He jerked his head toward Sirius.  
  
"And that old codger is Padfoot."  
  
The twins looked at Sirius and Remus with awe. They bent to their knees and made a haling gesture.  
  
"Masters!"  
  
"You are our mentors!"  
  
"Our inspiration!"  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Then Sirius got an evil idea.  
  
"Harry's father was the infamous Prongs."  
  
The twins stopped their bowing and turned toward Harry. They bent and kissed the hem of his robes.  
  
"Spawn of the Master Prankster." They said in stereo.  
  
"Aww, come on guys. Don't do that." Harry said, blushing. George got up and pretended to wipe his eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad we gave him that map."  
  
Fred leaned on his brother. "We completed his destiny!" He pretended to cry on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"The sooner you two quit fooling around, the sooner we can get this done. We have a lot more to do, you know." Rei snapped, reappearing in the room.  
  
The look in her eyes startled the twins into submission. Setsuna chuckled as she began on the end closest to Sirius, measuring. Hotaru began on the other.  
  
'Virginia is certainly going to have an interesting court.' She thought.  
  
The measuring completed, Setsuna led her wards to a set of large glass doors. Entering, they found a huge, extravagant ballroom. Seeing them staring, Setsuna chuckled.  
  
"If you think this is something, wait till you see the one we use for formal occasions."  
  
They all looked at her, mouths hanging open.  
  
"So," Haruka clapped her hands as she stepped into the room, "Who's planning to take Virginia to the ball?"  
  
Harry looked around and timidly raised his hand.  
  
"Okay. You do know that she and her date will have to share the first dance at ~both~ balls. Alone."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide. Remus, seeing this, turned to him.  
  
"I'll dance the first dance with her, if you don't want to Harry."  
  
Harry swallowed. Taking a moment to weigh his options, he steeled himself.  
  
"No. I'll do it."  
  
"Good man." Sirius congratulated him.  
  
"Yes, yes. Gryffindor bravery." George commented.  
  
"Can't be any worse than Voldemort, Harry." Dumbledore claimed.  
  
Personally, Harry couldn't choose between the two…but at least he would be with Ginny.  
  
"Well, can you dance, Harry Potter?"  
  
"A little." He answered, sheepishly.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
Now here was something he could talk about. He nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, then, you can dance. You just don't know it yet. Michi, if you please." Haruka stood to face Harry.  
  
Michiru brought out her violin and began to play a medium-paced waltz.  
  
"Now then, Harry. You bow and I curtsey…that's right. Now, put you hand on my waist, and I'll put my hand in yours…no, like this. Now, we just follow the music. 1…2…3…….1…2…3. You're doing fine."  
  
Setsuna snuck up behind the watching (and snickering, in the twins' case) males.  
  
"Don't think you're going to get out of this. As future members of the Princess's court, you will have to lead a dance of your own. The second one I believe."  
  
There was a collective groan.  
  
"Good thing I already learned how to do this."  
  
"No offence, love, but I doubt you've practiced much with the Dementors. You probably need a run-through, just in case."  
  
Sirius chuckled.  
  
"You'll think up any excuse to get into my arms."  
  
Setsuna blushed, but looked back at him with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Like you mind it."  
  
He laughed again and led her out onto the floor.  
  
Rei appeared behind George.  
  
"I'll be teaching you."  
  
George gulped. "Ummm…I was planning to take…"  
  
"That doesn't matter. You'll be dancing this dance with me…the one we have to lead, I mean."  
  
George resigned himself to his fate and let Rei take him out to the floor. After all, it might not be too bad.  
  
Mina tapped Fred on the shoulder.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Fred grinned and followed his brother.  
  
Hermione danced with Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley danced together, with Ginny looking on.  
  
"Not her shoulder, Ron. Dad, be careful. Mum's not as flexible as she once was."  
  
Ami danced with Percy. They took a quick liking to each other.  
  
Hotaru danced with Professor Dumbledore. It was quite a site.  
  
After Harry got the hang of things, Haruka left him with Ginny and began instructing Bill. Michiru cast an enchantment on her violin and took Charlie to the floor.  
  
Remus cut in on Sirius and danced with Setsuna. Taking his cue, Sirius in turn cut in on Harry and danced with Ginny.  
  
Everyone had a wonderful time. So wonderful, in fact, that they took lunch in the Palace and did not go back to Hogwarts until dinner. 


	14. The (long-awaited) Ball

The Sisterhood  
  
Harry ran a gloved hand through his ebony hair. He vaguely registered that his attempts to tame it, mildly successful as they were, were being completely destroyed. He glanced at Ron, who was nervously fixing his tie. He saw Harry looking at him.  
  
"Don't even say it. I know look like an idiot in this thing." He sighed. "Why do we have to wear these again?"  
  
Fred appeared.  
  
"Because you want to look like a gentleman for your date." He answered, swatting Ron's hand away from his tie.  
  
"You're worse than Mum." Fred just laughed. Harry grinned slightly and looked at his fellow entrapped gentlemen. Rei and Mina had come to Gryffindor Tower late that afternoon, well after Ginny and the others had left, and issued them each a tuxedo and gloves.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You will wear everything I am handing you, even the gloves." Rei had instructed.  
  
"Why?" Fred had inquired incredulously.  
  
"Because you are to be gentlemen of the court." Mina answered. "Didn't Ami go over all of this?"  
  
The men nodded and Rei sighed an agitated sigh.  
  
"Then why are we going over it again?"   
  
Fred and George shrugged. Mina shook her head with a small giggle and began final instructions...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ron, needless to say, was as uncomfortable as Harry. Fred and George were dismayed at the complete lack of trouble they could get into, due to the promise they had given Ginny to stay out of trouble. Sirius and Remus seemed used to these outfits and were chatting in large armchairs by the fire. Percy was tramping about importantly, as always. The Common Room had cleared out about half an hour earlier. The rest of the School was already at the Palace. The gentlemen here, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and the Sisterhood were to arrive 'fashionably late' so to make an interance. Harry noticed Sirius standing up.  
  
"Moony informs me that it is finally time to go and join the ladies." There was collective mummering as various activities and conversations were brought to an end. Sirius called Harry to him.  
  
"You go in front there, Harry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"So I can catch you when you see Ginny." He grinned a rogueish grin and gave Harry a small push. They filed out of Gryffindor Tower and trapsed to the Enterance Hall. There was a collective gasp from the company. It seemed as if goddesses had gathered at Hogwarts. Setsuna turned. She had donned a strappless garnet colored satin gown for the occasion.  
  
"Hello, gentlemen." She smiled. Harry felt Sirius move from behind him. He decended the last of the stairs and executed a formal bow in front of Setsuna.   
  
"My Lady." He kissed her black-gloved hand. "You look positively exquisite this evening."  
  
"And you, sir, are a shameless flatterer."  
  
"And you love me."  
  
She chuckled. The rest of the men moved down the stairs, finding their respective dates.  
  
(AN: Is it going to kill you if I don't go into detail over their outfits? *dodges random sharp objects being thrown her way*)   
  
Well, except for Charlie and Bill, who were going on their own. It seemed that Haruka and Michiru were going with each other, which had floored everyone but Sirius, Remus, and the Sisterhood.   
  
Harry stood next to Ron and looked for his angel. Not finding her, he looked for Hermione. She wasn't there either.   
  
"Where are they?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I don't know." He answered back.  
  
Hotaru looked up from Remus, who seemed to be amusing her mildly with a story of the Marauders and fixed her cool gaze upon them. As if she could read minds, she answered Ron's whispered inquiry.  
  
"Hermione and Virginia should be along soon."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Harry asked, hoping his voice didn't betray his anxiousness.  
  
Haruka smiled evilly. "A bit eager there, aren't we?"  
  
Harry fumbled for an excuse that would save his life when Hermione saved it yet again.  
  
"Leave poor Harry alone."  
  
Harry smirked as Ron's mouth fell open. Hermione stood there in the doorway. Her hair was no longer bushy, but put into a very elegant hair style. She was wearing dark blue dress robes with silver stars and swirls on it. (AN: See the Slumber Party chapter for more details.) The robes cut moderately low, showing off her lightly tanned skin. She smiled shyly at Ron.  
  
"And where is the guest of honor?" Sirius asked, intwining his hand with Setsuna's.  
  
"Here." Came a small voice from behind Hermione. Hermione smiled wider and stepped out of the way. Harry's knees weakend and his jaw went slack. Virginia Weasley stood there in the sunset looking every inch the princess that she was.  
  
The rays from the sun rested on her hair, setting it on fire. It had been manipulated into a very complicated, but very beautiful, up-do. Her hair had been criss-crossed across the crown of her head and emeralds had been threaded into it. A bit from either side of her face had been braided and wrapped around her head. With her hair pulled away from her face, Harry could plainly see the emerald symbol that gleamed on her alabaster forehead. Her brown eyes had been accented gently with copper eyeshadow, and a honey-colored gloss adorned her lips giving him an inane desire to kiss her.   
  
Her dress had a low, square neckline. It was modest enough, but still left Harry's cheeks an interesting shade of red. The sleeves were common in her dresses. The generous fabric cascaded that down her arms split at the top, leaving her arms almost bare. To keep the sleeves from falling off her arms, the fabric had been joined at intervals by small silver buttons engraved with the symbol of Jupiter. The dress had an empire waist, the top being deep green satin criss-crossed with silver ribbon. The skirt was long and had many layers, also made of green satin. As she began to step across the room to him, the fabric floated around her small sandled feet.  
  
Her awed brothers parted easily for her, and she joined Harry on the stairs. Hermione smiled proudly as she felt the tears begin to fill her eyes, and the look was echoed on Ron's face.  
  
'Well,' Harry thought, slowly overcoming the spell she had woven over him, 'if I'm going to be a gentleman, now's the time to start.'  
  
Mimicking Sirius, he bowed, but instead of kissing the top of Ginny's hand he turned it over and brushed his lips across her palm. He felt a slight shiver go through her. He straightened and lost himself in her eyes for a moment. When a lone tear ran down her cheek, the spell was lost. He sent her a questioning glance, and she gave him a wide smile. He smiled back. They turned to survey the silent crowd that had been observing them. Ron and Hermione looked extremely happy, with their hands joined. The Sisterhood looked very proud (Haruka was between proud and murderous). Sirius had a satisfied fatherly look on his face. Remus looked to be reminicing over something. The twins had indentical scheming looks.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked her.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
They left Hogwarts and crossed the grounds to the palace. Everytime Harry stole a glance at Ginny, his breath left his body. Little did he know, she was experiencing the same thing.  
  
'I wonder if the knows how amazingly handsome he is in that...' She thought to herself as they reached the doors. Setsuna and Sirius led the way past the ball room they had used the day before. They found themselves at a much grander set of doors.  
  
"Alright. Stay here untill you hear your names announced." Setsuna instructed them. She dissappeared, probably to inform whoever was annoucing that they were there. Serenity, who had been missing up to this point (though Harry had been too distracted to notice) now showed up on th arm of a man that Harry did not know. She gestured to him.  
  
"Everyone, this is Prince Endymion."   
  
He gave a short bow. Serenity pointed out Ginny.  
  
"Endy, this is Lady Virginia and these people will be her court."  
  
He smiled at Ginny.   
  
"I must beg your forgiveness, My Lady, but I am too enamored with my darling Serena to leave her long enough to convey my greetings properly." Ginny smiled. So this was the charming Endymion that Serena always talked about.   
  
Fred and George snorted with laughter and were elbowed by their dates.  
  
Setsuna returned to Sirius.  
  
"Good to see you again, Endymion. Is everyone ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded the affirmative. From inside they heard:  
  
"Masters Bill and Charlie Weasley."  
  
The two single males entered the ball room. A few moments later:  
  
"Princess Setsuna of Pluto escorted by Mr. Sirius Black."  
  
The grand doors opened and Sirius and Setsuna dissappeared into the light behind them. Harry waited anxiously for his and Ginny's turn. Even though it seemed like forever, the time came when he and Ginny were the only ones left in the hall. She threaded her arm though his and he caug From behind the doors came:  
  
"Lady Virginia of Jupiter escorted by Master Harry Potter."   
  
When the doors opened and they stepped inside, Harry was momentarily blinded by the change of light. When his eyes adjusted he registered that a starcase spread below them. Harry looked about and identified all of the Sisterhood, their dates, Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were both postively shining with pure pride. As they began their journey down the green carpeted stairs, Harry also noted that the whole school was in attendance. Dean Thomas was giving him a thumbs up from behind the back of his date. Ginny caught Harry's hand and gave it a slight sqeeze. He looked at her and she gestured to his right slightly with her head before continuing to smile regally at her guests. He looked discreetly and saw Malfoy, who had recently come back to school after putting his father's affairs in order, staring at Ginny. He seemed to have missed his mouth in his awe of her and was now spilling wine down the front of his dress robes. Harry had a very hard time stifiling his laughter.   
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the crowd that had gathered there made a wide circle. A soft piano started to play and was soon joined by the soothing strains of a violin. Harry smiled and bowed to Ginny and she returned a curtsey. He offered his hand and led her out to the floor. They began the waltz he had learned yesterday while everyone looked on.  
  
"You're getting good at this." She whispered to him.  
  
"It helps to have you as a partner." He replied and winked. She turned a very becoming shade of pink.  
  
When the song ended, they bowed and curtsied respectively and left the floor, allowing the rest of the court and Sisterhood to occupy it with their dates. Bill and Charlie had taken girls from Hogwarts and were now attempting to lead them in the dance.  
  
As the night wore on, Ginny danced with all of her brothers, her father, Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and to her displeasure, Minister Fudge. She came back and told Harry that, for the Minister, he couldn't dance worth a pile of Berti Botts. Harry found this quite amusing.  
  
"You know something?" He asked her as she refreshed herself with a sip of wine.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I've only danced once with you all evening."  
  
It was true. He had danced with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and most of the Sisterhood, but only once with his own date.  
  
"Really?" She tried to recollect each of her dances. She realized that he was right.  
  
"Yes. It was a seige." He chuckled. "They swooped down on you and took you from me."  
  
Mina appeared behind them.  
  
"Well, that simply won't do." She said. They jumped. She joined their hands and thrust them both out onto the dance floor. She commissioned the rest of the Sisterhood to be sure that Ginny was not taken from Harry's arms for the rest of the eveing. And, to both Harry and Ginny's utter delight, the Sisterhood took their job very seriously.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How long has it been, dear readers? I've had a horrid case of wrighter's block. Couple that with all of the preparation for back to school... Anyway, I am extremely sorry for the disgusting amount of time that it took to write this chapter. It's not very long, and it probably has enough spelling and grammar errors in it to make my English teacher have a coronary. Please forgive me!  
  
Next Chapter: Ginny's Coronation! 


	15. The Coronation of Princess Virgina

~The Sisterhood~  
  
Ginny welcomed the storm as it began to invade her mind. As she padded barefoot across the ground, the short grass tickled her feet. A sharp wind fluttered her very simple white dress. She felt her heart sieze with every flash of lightening that lit up the sky. The thunder rumbled and shook her soul. She could feel the storm as if it were a breathing, living thing. She crested the hill, and she could see where the large group had assembled for the coronation. Her coronation.  
  
As tradition decreed, she had to make this journey alone. Everyone had left very early that morning. There was no poofing or primping this morning. She was left to her own devices. She felt the first rumble of thunder call her. It drew her along, out of the castle and across the grounds. It was waiting to recieve her. She vaguely registered some sort of fear of the responsibility she was fated to undertake, but the wind that had brought the storm wrapped around her and quited everything but her will to join the thunder.  
  
Her feet brought her to the crowd. All eyes turned to her as she continued in a trance like state down the green carpeted isle that had been made for her. Her heart gave a small start when she saw Harry, standing in line near the front with the rest of her court. They had all been dressed in green and silver. All of these observations were very breif, as the storm led her toward it.  
  
She climbed the stairs of a platform that had been constructed with no effort. She could think of nothing but finding some way to raise into the clouds and be consumed with her element. She turned to face the people who had gathered in front of her, but she saw none of them. Her eyes turned to the steel colored clouds above her. Her arms raised to the heavens in a welcoming gesture. There was a flash of lightning and she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt his heart stop when the lightning struck Ginny. He gave a yell that was drowned by the crashing thunder. The storm suddenly grew violent. No rain, just wind thunder and lightening. He ran to Setsuna.  
  
"What's happened? Where is she?" He yelled.  
  
She simply smiled and simply led him back to where Ron stood in awe, with tears in his eyes. The storm quieted and an unearthly music, like a choir, filled his ears. He didn't understand the voices, they were speaking in a completely different language. He looked up toward the sky and got the shock of his life.  
  
Ginny was floating serenly out of the clouds. Her eyes were closed and a smile graced her lips. It seemed that the wind blew upwards towards her, because her hair flowed up from her head making it look like a silken flame. Her dress had changed, now green with the midriff missing and the skirt slit up to her knee. It blew up enough to give Harry quite a view of her legs, and he blushed crimsion. A grand tiara had been placed on her head...sliver, dotted with emeralds and a sheath hung at her side with a very large silver handle protruding from it. Raw electric power hugged every curve her body.  
  
When she landed, the chior ended thier song and the wind stopped it's violent birrage. She held out her hand and the lightning struck down and a silver septer appeared in her hand. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled a wide smile. She decended the stairs gracefully, one bare foot after the other. She stopped in front of her court.  
  
"My friends, my family, my teachers, my love. I have now taken my place as the Princess of Jupiter and you shall take your places by my side." At this, she cast her septer towards them and they each felt a small shock. Her symbol appeared on the right breast of thier clothing.  
  
"Honored guests." Hotaru addressed the crowd. "We are pleased to present her Royal Highness Princess Virginia of Jupiter and her court."  
  
A wild cheer went through the audience. Long live the Lady of the Storm was called from all sides. Hats were thrown into the air, the Weasley family hugged one another, and Harry gave Ginny a passionate kiss.  
  
As they made their way down the isle, many people bowed or curtsied to Ginny.  
  
'It won't be much longer now.' Setsuna observed as she watched the future of the wizarding world accompany Ginny back to the castle. 


	16. The Coronation Part 2

Author's Note: *dodges random objects and threats of death* Hello again, readers! I'm thinking that most of you are not exactly happy with me at the moment.... *bows* I am truly sorry. I've had this deadly writers block settled on me for....a very, very, long time. If your still interested in this story, enjoy reading. And, please, I beg of you....DON'T HURT ME! *sniffles*  
  
He had resigned himself to it.  
  
  
  
I mean, it was perfectly natural.  
  
  
  
No matter how hard he tried, there was no escaping it.  
  
  
  
What is a man to do in a situation such as this?  
  
  
  
When confronted with celestial beauty.....  
  
  
  
There was absolutely no way he could keep his eyes of her. His Ginny. Yes, she was a princess. Not of a country, but of a planet. And she had phenominal...deadly power. But the way she glowed... And her eyes sparkled. And that dress. That dress should most certainly be against the law. The way it cut...revealing her stomach and a healthy view of her leg... It lead Harry's thought's where they should not be.  
  
But then there were other things about her that drove him completely and hopelessly mad.  
  
The way she held his hand as they stood there. The powerful way she wore the sword and crown that were the symbols of her office. The fact that she had claimed him as her love.  
  
She addressed him as her love. In front of the whole crowd that had assembled for her great accension. In front of, pratically, the whole world! It made Harry feel warm and...important. But at the same time, he felt completely humble and undeserving.  
  
As he looked around him at the happy faces, he noted Ron and Hermione's loving gaze directed towards each other. Mrs. Weasley was crying...Percy was nearly so. Mr. Weasley was beaming at his pride and joy. Professor Dumbledore looked so proud he could burst. The twins were fully claiming their title by bowing addressing each other as Lord Fred and Sir George. Harry had to laugh.  
  
As Ginny was swept away for another hug, or perhaps a picture, Harry took the moment to look toward the horizon. The dark clouds that held the fury of the storm only a few moments ago were rolling away rapidly. The wind that pushed them along ruffled his hair. For a moment....just a stitch in time...he felt his mother's hand on his head. It was then he was sure.  
  
The Lady Pluto stood off from the crowd. In soft tones, she spoke to the one who had been her friend so long ago.  
  
"The crown has been passed."  
  
The Lady Saturn felt the darkness hovering just outside of the happy gathering.  
  
"His destiny comes quickly. Death will follow."  
  
Lady Serenity smiled softly.  
  
"But love conqures all." 


End file.
